Hey Pinnochio, I can hear your voice!
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke tahu kalau dia aneh, Sasuke tau kalau banyak yang membencinya. Ini semua gara-gara sindrom yang dideritanya. Sindrom Pinnochio, sindrom dimana ia tak akan pernah bisa berbohong. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! NARUSASU/YAOI/Banyak Typo/RnR!/Salam Hatsuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.. Pinocchio Syndrome**_

"hey, kau tau _sindrom Pinocchio_?"

" _sindrom Pinocchio_? Apa itu?"

"sindrom dimana orang yang menderita ini tidak akan bisa berbohong. Jika ia berbohong maka orang itu akan cegukan. Untuk menghilangkan cegukan itu maka ia harus mengatakan hal yang jujur"

"astaga, itu sindrom yang merepotkan"

"yeah, dan kau tahu. didunia ini hanya ada 1 dari ratusan juta orang yang menderita sindrom ini"

"oh iya? Itu benar-benar langka!"

"tentu saja! Dan 1 orang yang menderita sindrom itu ada di kelas ini. Itu dia! Uchiha Sasuke namanya!"

 _ **Degh!**_ Aku terdiam tak berkutik. Wajahku memucat dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

Anak-anak itu datang beramai-ramai ke mejaku. Mereka begitu banyak sampai-sampai hawa disekitarku menjadi pengap. Mereka menatap tajam dan tersenyum remeh kearahku.

"ohh jadi ternyata dia menderita sindrom itu? hahaha.. tak kusangka Uchiha sepertinya bisa memiliki penyakit seperti itu"

"pantas saja, saat aku bertanya dengannya ia selalu cegukan. Ohh ternyata dia berbohong"

" _Pinocchio_ , itu sebutan yang pantas untuknya!"

"dasar orang aneh"

Aku benci ini...

Aku benci sindrom ini...

Kenapa aku harus mengidap penyakit aneh seperti ini...

Apa salahku?

..

..

..

..

" _ **Hey Pinocchio! I Can Hear Your Voice"**_

 _ **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Supranatural (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

3 tahun setelah kejadian itu, kini aku telah terbebas dari tatapan tajam teman-temanku. 3 tahun di SMP telah aku habiskan sendirian tanpa memiliki teman. Mereka takut padaku. Mereka bilang aku aneh. Ini semua karena sindrom ini! _Sindrom Pinocchio_ , sindrom dimana aku tidak akan bisa berbohong. Jika aku berbohong maka secara tiba-tiba aku cegukan. Jika kalian bertanya apakah sulit menghadapi sindrom seperti itu? maka aku jawab, iya. Gara-gara sindrom ini teman-temanku menjauhi ku. Karena sindrom ini aku kesulitan untuk mencari teman. Andai saja saat itu mereka tidak tahu sindrom ini. Sudah pasti aku akan memiliki banyak teman.

Musim semi adalah musim yang indah. Tepat hari ini, aku akan masuk kesekolah baruku. Aku bersekolah di SMA Konoha, SMA yang jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Kau pasti tahu apa alasanku bersekolah disini, iya kan? yup! Jawabanmu benar, aku ingin menghindari teman-teman SMPku. Jika aku bersekolah disini, sudah pasti teman-teman SMP ku tidak akan bersekolah disini karena kejauhan. Lagi pula aku tak ingin berita tentang _sindrom Pinocchio_ itu menyebar disini.

Setelah upacara penyambutan, aku kembali ke kelas. Disana banyak anak-anak yang bersenda gurau, saling bercanda, menggosip dan lain-lain. Karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, jadi kegiatan belajar mengajar tidak dilaksanakan.

Aku yang duduk disamping jendela paling belakang hanya terdiam. Aku tak tertarik bermain dengan mereka. Ku hembuskan nafasku dan kualihkan pandanganku kearah jendela. Bunga sakura nan indah berguguran, kelopaknya yang berwarna indah itu terbang tertiup angin musim semi. Huh? Ternyata indah juga.

"hey kau!" aku tersentak ketika 3 orang laki-laki berdiri didepan mejaku. Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas. Kenapa mereka menghampiriku? Apa aku berbuat salah?

"sejak tadi kau selalu diam. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami?" seorang anak berambut pirang tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul pundak ku.

"namaku Sasori, ini Hidan dan yang merangkul mu adalah Deidara" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku membalas uluran tangan dan tersenyum tipis.

"aku Sasuke" kataku. "hei hei, Sasuke kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Deidara. Entah kenapa ia makin erat merangkulku. Ugh! Ini menyebalkan.

"aku dari Kirigakure" kataku.

"astaga jauh sekali. Oh ya, kenapa kau bersekolah disini? Padahal kan di Kirigakure juga ada SMA. SMA disana juga SMA unggulan. Ahhh jangan-jangan kau anak buangan hahahaha" Hidan menjitak kepalaku sambil tertawa dengan keras.

' _Sasuke, jangan sampai orang lain tau kalau kau menderita_ _ **sindrom Pinocchio**_ _. Jangan pernah mengotori nama klan Uchiha. Memiliki anak penyakitan sepertimu adalah aib bagi keluarga kita. Maka dari itu jangan pernah ada yang tahu kalau kau menderita penyakit ini. Kau tak butuh teman. Teman itu tidak penting, mereka hanya akan menyakitimu. Ingat itu baik-baik Sasuke'_

"bisakah kalian menyingkir dariku?" kataku dingin sambil menatap mereka tajam. Deidara terdiam dan melepas rangkulannya.

"ka—kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sasori hati-hati. Aku tersenyum sinis kearah mereka.

' _jagalah ucapanmu. Jangan pernah berbohong karena mereka akan tahu tentang penyakitmu. Katakanlah dengan jujur walau itu akan menyakiti hati mereka. Ini demi kebaikan mu, Sasuke'_

"aku muak dengan kalian. Kenapa kalian sok akrab kepadaku? Kau! Laki-laki pirang! Seenaknya saja kau merangkulku. Apa kau tidak tau bau parfum mu begitu menyengat! Seperti perempuan saja!" bentakku. Semua anak-anak terdiam. Mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"a—apa kau bilang!" kulihat rahang Deidara mengeras. Aku tahu dia pasti marah padaku. Deidara hendak memukulku namun Sasori dan Hidan berhasil mencegahnya. Susana kelas begitu tegang karena pertengkaranku dengan Deidara.

"sudahlah Deidara. Tenangkan dirimu. Sasuke, padahal kami hanya ingin berteman denganmu tapi ternyata sifatmu buruk sekali. Jika kau seperti ini terus maka kau tidak akan punya teman" ucap Sasori.

"..." aku hanya menunduk. Kugigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat.

' _Sasuke, kau tak butuh teman. Buatlah batas antara dirimu dan teman-temanmu. Kau bisa hidup sendiri. Ayah yakin kau pasti bisa'_

"ayo kita pergi" ajak Sasori. Deidarapun mengangguk ia menatapku sekilas lalu tersenyum sinis kearahku. "huh! Kita lihat saja Sasuke kau pasti akan ku buat menyesal karena telah mempermalukanku!" ucapnya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"tak kusangka tenyata Sasuke orang yang seperti itu"

"ku kira dia hanya orang pendiam dan baik hati ternyata lidahnya itu sangat tajam"

"padahal ia orang yang pintar. Bahkan ia menduduki urutan pertama saat masuk sekolah ini"

"orang pintar itu seharusnya bisa menjaga ucapannya. Sebaiknya kita jangan pernah mendekatinya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti Deidara terulang lagi"

Bagus...

Ya, seperti itu...

Itulah yang aku inginkan. Menjaulah dariku. Aku tak butuh teman. Aku tak ingin kalian tahu tentang sindrom ini.

..

..

..

2 minggu setelah kejadian itu. Kini teman-teman sekelasku benar-benar menjauhiku. Baguslah, memang itu tujuanku. Aku tak butuh teman. Lagipula tanpa teman aku tetap bisa hidupkan?

Aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan murid-murid disini. Aku selalu menutup diri. Tak pernah berinteraksi dengan penghuni sekolah ini kecuali Kakashi sensei. Ia adalah wali kelasku. Aku masih bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi tentu saja, ia tak tahu tentang sindrom ini.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau bantu sensei? Tolong bawakan buku ini ke ruangan sensei" pinta Kakashi sensei. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil tumpukan buku matematika itu.

"ah, kau duluan saja. Ada barang sensei yang tertinggal dikelas" kata Kakashi sensei. Aku mengangguk dan meneruskan jalanku. Astaga kenapa buku ini sangat berat. Buku-buku ini menghalangi pandanganku. Bahkan tangaku hampir bergetar karena mengangkat buku-buku ini.

"NARUTO! SIALAN KAU KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL JATAH TELUR DADARKU HAH?!"

Kudengar teriakan yang cukup kencang yang berasal dari tangga.

"hehehehe.. habis aku lapar. Salah sendiri kenapa kau menitipkan bekal padaku, ttebayo!"

"ITU KARENA AKU INGIN PERGI KEKAMAR MANDI SIALAN! NARUTO JANGAN LARI! KEMARI KAU!"

"hehehehe.. ayo kejar aku Kiba"

"NARUTO! JANGAN BERLARI DI KORIDOR!"

"huahhh maaf sensei!"

Dan seketika terjadi keributan dikoridor yang disebabkan orang itu. Hah.. dasar hanya karena telur dadar mereka bertengkar hebat. Kekanak-kanakan sekali mereka.

"NARUTO AWAS DIDEPANMU!"

 _ **BRUUUKK!**_ Tiba-tiba orang itu menabrakku sangat kencang. Semua buku yang kubawa jatuh berhamburan kelantai. "ughhh..." kupegang kepalaku yang sedikit pening.

"e—eh? kau masih hidup?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang. Wajahnya tepat didepan wajahku.

"menyingkir dari tubuhku" kataku. Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Huh! Kenapa hari ini aku harus berhadapan dengan orang bodoh.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau didepan ternyata ada orang. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan kakiku. Jadi maafkan aku ya" katanya sambil membantuku membereskan buku-buku itu.

"hng" balasku singkat.

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa? aku menabrakmu sangat kencang. Mungkin tubuhmu ada yang memar" kata si pirang itu khawatir. "aku tidak apa-apa tidak ada yang—"

 _ **NGING!**_ Ughh.. sial, bahuku sakit sekali. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar persendianku yang saling bergesekan. Sepertinya tulangku ada yang retak.

"bahu mu?! apa bahumu terluka?!" si pirang makin khawatir. Cih merepotkan saja!

"sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku baik-baik saja! Bahu ku tidak terluka! _hik!_ " kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Wajahku memucat, sial penyakitku kambuh lagi. Bagaimana ini? Si pirang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Dengan cepat ku ambil buku-buku itu dan pergi meninggalkan si pirang itu. sial, semoga ia tidak curiga dengan ku.

"oh.. ternyata namamu Uchiha Sasuke ya?" guman Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "oi Naruto! masalah kita belum selesai!" dengan cepat Kiba menendang punggung Naruto hingga ia tersungkur ditanah.

"sa—sakit" rintih Naruto

..

..

..

..

bel sekolah berbunyi. Jam pelajaran ke 5 pun dimulai. Ahh benar juga, hari ini ada ulangan matematika. Sebaiknya aku harus kembali kekelas. Sesampainya dikelas aku langsung duduk dikursiku. Kurenai senseipun masuk sambil membagikan kertas ulangannya.

"huh? Apa ini?" gumanku. Aku mengamati coretan halus dimejaku. Astaga! Ini rumus matematika! Siapa yang menulisnya dimejaku?! Deidara.. yaaa Deidara! Aku tau ini pasti kerjaanya Deidara. Aku menatapnya tajam. Deidara hanya tersenyum sinis kearahku. Sial! Dengan cepat kuhapus contekan dimeja itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau hapus? Eh? dimejamu ada coretannya?" ucap Deidara. Sial dia mencoba memancing sensei. Anak-anak mulai menatapku dengan tajam.

"Sasuke, perlihatkan mejamu" perintah Kurenai sensei. Aku hanya menundukan wajahku.

"ternyata benar. Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan hal curang seperti itu Sasuke" kulihat Kurenai sensei begitu kecewa padaku. "—pulang sekolah datanglah keruanganku. Mengerti" perintah sensei. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menunduk. Anak-anak kelas ini hanya ternsenyum. Huh? Kalian bersengkokol dengan Deidara ya? Sudah kuduga.

.

.

.

[Author POV]

"sudah berapa kali kubilang.. jangan pernah berlari dikoridor UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Iruka menjitak kepala Naruto cukup kecang. Yang dijitak hanya mengelus kepalanya.

"bagaimana jika ada yang terluka hah?! Kau ini merepotkan saja!" kata Iruka. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "hehehehe maafkan aku sensei. Lagi pula lari dikoridor itu termasuk latihanku. Sensei tahu kan, 2 bulan lagi aku akan ikut turnamen sepak bola" ucap Naruto.

"huh! Alasan. Sebagai hukuman kau harus menulis kalimat _'maaf aku tak akan berlari dikoridor'_ sebanyak 100 kali" ucap Iruka dengan tegas. Naruto hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan tak percaya dengan hukuman yang diberikan wali kelasnya itu.

" _sungguh aku tidak menyontek sensei"_ tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara serak yang berasal dari meja dibelakangnya.

"huh? Sensei? Dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Iruka. "hmm sepertinya ia ketahuan menyontek oleh Kurenai sensei. Kau tahu, jika ada murid yang ketahuan menyontek maka Kurenai sensei tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum mereka. Bahkan ia pernah mengeluarkan surat peringatan level 3" kata iruka sambil meminum kopi hitamnya.

"surat peringatan level 3? Berarti itu artinya dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Iruka mengangguk lalu menatap anak yang berdiri didepan Kurenai. "hmm.. melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini kurasa Kurenai sensei akan mengeluarkan surat level 3"

"huh?! Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto. "kau lihat anak itu. ia terus-terusan berbohong. Padahal bukti yang dikumpulkan sudah jelas kalau anak itu menyontek. Padahal masih kelas 1 tapi ia nekat melakukan hal itu. Anak jaman sekarang memang berani mati"

..

"kumohon sensei, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak menyontek. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal curang seperti itu"

"tapi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Sasuke. Kau menulis contekan diatas meja mu kan?"

"bukan aku yang menulisnya. Sensei percayalah pada—"

"sudah cukup. Padahal jika kau mengakui kesalahanmu aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini. Tapi, ini adalah hukumanmu karena kau tak mau jujur padaku. Kakashi sensei.." Kurenai melirik Kakashi yang duduk tepat disampingnya. "Sasuke, sensei sangat kecewa padamu mungkin jalan satu-satunya hanya memanggil orang tua mu. Setelah itu kami akan mengurus surat peringatan level 3" kata Kakashi.

Wajah Sasuke makin memucat, tidak.. jangan libatkan kedua orang tuanya.. apalagi ayahnya.. tidak.. Sasuke tidak mau ayahnya makin membencinya. Apa tidak ada yang percaya dengan ucapannya?

"apa sensei yakin kalau ia menyontek?" tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke. Ia memegang pundak Sasuke, menenangkan tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar hebat.

"apa maksud mu? jelas-jelas aku melihat contekannya" kata Kurenai tak mau kalah. Naruto tersenyum lalu menatap wajah Sasuke. "hei, kau menderita _sindrom Pinocchio_ kan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar. "a—apa kau bilang? Mana mungkin aku menderita sindrom itu _hik!_ " wajah Sasuke makin memucat. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya, Sasuke berdoa agar cegukannya segera berhenti.

"apa maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto? bisakah kau jelaskan pada sensei?" tanya Kurenai. Naruto tersenyum lalu memegang pundak Sasuke. Sasukepun terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto. "seperti yang sensei lihat. Orang ini menderita _sindrom Pinocchio_. _Sidrom Pinocchio_ adalah sindrom dimana penderitanya tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Jika ia berbohong maka ia akan cegukan dengan tiba-tiba. Cegukan itu akan berhenti jika ia berkata dengan jujur. Singkatnya, ia akan cegukan jika ia berbohong" ucap Naruto enteng. Kakashi dan Kurenai terdiam.

"ka—kau.. menderita sindrom ini, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat.

"tidak! Aku tidak punya sindrom itu _hik!_ Jangan percaya si pirang bodoh itu _hik!_ " Sasuke kembali menutup mulutnya. Sial, kenapa cegukannya tidak berhenti? Cegukannya malah menjadi tambah parah sampai-sampai Sasuke kesulitan bernafas.

"jadi selama diinterogasi apakah Sasuke mengalami cegukan?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi dan Kurenai saling bertatapan.

"tidak, ia tidak cegukan sama sekali" jawab Kurenai. Naruto tersenyum lalu merangkul Sasuke. "nahhh itu artinya Sasuke tidak bohong. Untuk apa orang jenius sepertinya menyontek? iya kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"singkirkan _hik!_ Tanganmu bodoh _hik!_ " Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Kakashi menawarkan air putih ke Sasuke. Berharap agar cegukan Sasuke segera berhenti. "itu percuma sensei, cegukannya akan berhenti jika ia berkata jujur. Nahh jadi Sasuke, apa benar kau menderita _sindrom Pinocchio_?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke menatap Naruto, kemudian ia menatap guru-gurunya secara bergantian. Sial, Sasuke benar-benar sudah terpojok. Lagi pula cegukan ini makin parah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas.

"i—iya _hik!_ Aku _hik!_ Menderita sindrom _hik!_ _Pinocchio_!" ucap Sasuke. nafasnya terengah-engah. Semua guru yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. mereka menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"nah! Cegukannya berhenti kan? hehehehe benar dugaanku" guman Naruto.

" _sindrom Pinocchio_? Bukankah itu penyakit langka?"

"aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Uchiha memiliki penurus seperti ini"

"sindrom yang aneh"

Guru-guru mulai berbisik membicarakan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menundukan wajahnya. Malu.. sungguh ia sangat malu. Padahal ia sudah menutupinya, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya, semua pengorbanan Sasuke sia-sia. Ia benar-benar orang yang bodoh.

Naruto melepas earphone yang tergantung dilehernya. Dipakaikan earphone itu ke telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan hendak protes. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menempelkan jarinya dibibir Sasuke. "kau tidak ingin mendengar ucapan mereka kan? pakai saja ini, anggap saja ini permintaan maaf ku tadi siang" kata Naruto sambil ternsenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Bibirnya terlalu kelu, padahal tadi ia ingin memaki Naruto. Ekspresi sok dewasanya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"jadi, jika pelakunya bukan Sasuke lalu siapa?" tanya Kurenai. Naruto tersenyum lalu melirik kearah pintu keluar.

"sensei bisa bertanya dengan orang itu" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu yang tertutup. Semua guru terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. Oh ayolah bagaimana Naruto tahu kalau pelakunya ada dibelakang pintu itu? dengan perlahan Kakashipun membuka pintu tersebut.

"De—Deidara?" ucap Kurenai tak percaya.

"huh? A—apa? ada apa?" tanya Deidara bingung. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kekanan. Siapa tahu Kurenai sensei salah menyebut orang.

"jangan bercanda Naruto! kau jangan asal tuduh orang!" Kurenai menatap tajam kearah Naruto. "—mana bisa kau menuduh orang yang kebetulan lewat?!" lanjut Kurenai. Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"coba saja sensei tanyakan pada pelakunya, iya kan Deidara?" tanya Naruto. Tiba-tiba wajah Deidara memucat.

.

.

.

"haaaahhh.. akhirnya masalahnya selesai juga" kata Naruto sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya hanya terdiam. wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat kelelahan. Dengan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Naruto mencubit pipi kenyal milik Sasuke.

"singkirkan tanganmu dobe!" dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

 _ **Nging!**_ Cidera dibahu Sasuke tiba-tiba kambuh lagi. "oi, bahumu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang bahu Sasuke yang cidera. "tidak apa-apa, bahuku baik-baik saja _hik!_ " Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya. Naruto terdiam, dengan sengaja ia memukul bahu Sasuke dengan kencang. "AKH! SAKIT DOBE! KAU MAU KUBUNUH HAH?!" teriak Sasuke

"..." mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara tiupan angin yang berhembus dari jendela.

"pfffttt! Hahahahaha.. sudah kuduga, kau pasti berbohong. Tak ada gunanya lagi kau berbohong, Sasuke" Naruto mengacak-acak surai hitam milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming. Wajahnya merah menahan malu. Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk keruang kesehatan.

"permisi.. disini ada yang cidera" teriak Naruto. Hening tak ada jawaban. Ruangan ini benar-benar kosong.

"kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Sekarang jam 6 sore, semua penghuni sekolah sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing" kata Sasuke malas. Ahh sungguh ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Kepalanya bisa meledak jika harus berhadapan dengan si pirang _'energik'_ itu.

"yosh! Baiklah jika tidak ada perawat maka aku saja yang akan mengobati mu, _ttebayo!_ " ucap Naruto semangat. "h—huh? Ap— hei!" dengan semangat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya duduk diranjang UKS.

"lepas bajumu" perintah Naruto. "khhh..." Sasuke menahan amarahnya. Lagipula ia benar-benar tak ada tenaga untuk meladeni makhluk bodoh seperti Naruto.

"hmmm.. cideranya cukup parah. Lihat bahumu bahkan sampai membiru. Pasti sakit..." guman Naruto. Sasuke hanya terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Baru kali ini ada orang lain selain keluarganya yang melihat tubuhnya. Sasuke benar-benar malu.

"akhhh.." Sasuke merintih kesakitan ketika Naruto mengobati cidera Sasuke dengan sekantong es dingin. "diamlah, kudengar es dingin bisa melemaskan otot yang cidera" kata Naruto. Dengan telaten ia mengobati bahu Sasuke.

"Tubuhmu kurus sekali? Kau ini tidak makan dengan teratur ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula kau bukan ibuku" balas Sasuke seadanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat sikap dingin 'teman barunya' itu.

Ruang kesehatan begitu sunyi, Naruto dan Sasuke tak ada niatan untuk membuka suara. Hanya deru suara angin dan burung camar yang menghiasi telinga mereka.

"hei..." panggil Sasuke. Merasa terpanggil Naruto pun menoleh kearah Sasuke. "—siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan polos. Naruto terdiam, wajahnya memucat. Jadi selama ini Sasuke tidak tahu namanya? Menyedihkan sekali.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, _ttebayo!_ " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"kau.. bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku mengidap _sindrom Pinocchio_?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"yaaa.. bisa dibilang aku pintar mengamati orang, saat kita bertabrakan aku bertanya padamu apakah kau terluka. Tapi kau bilang kalau kau tidak apa-apa lalu setelah kau mengatakan itu tiba-tiba kau cegukan. Mulai dari situ aku sudah curiga dengan mu" kata Naruto. Ia duduk disamping Sasuke dan memberikan segelas teh hangat pada Sasuke.

"aku orang yang aneh ya?" guman Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke. "—gara-gara sindrom ini aku seperti orang yang aneh kan?" Sasuke mengcengkram kuat gelas yang ada ditangannya. Naruto menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan. Rambut pirang miliknya menari-nari tertiup angin musim semi yang memabukan. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"kau tidak aneh. Tuhan menciptakan makhluknya pasti dengan alasan tertentu. Mungkin sindrom yang ada pada dirimu adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan untukmu. Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan anugrah Tuhan?" kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak menganggapnya aneh. Hati Sasuke menjadi hangat.

"sudah malam, pakailah jasmu. Kita pulang sama-sama" ajak Naruto. "memang rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memakai jasnya. "Kirigakure, bukankah kau juga tinggal disana?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sasuke, ayo!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"tidak usah, aku tidak mau gandengan tangan dengan om om bodoh sepertimu" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar. "kau tidak cegukan, berarti kau tidak bohong. Apa aku terlihat seperti om om" guman Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

"masalah _sindrom Pinocchio_ , hanya kau aku dan guru-guru saja yang boleh tahu jadi jangan pernah sebarkan rahasia itu. mengerti?" perintah Sasuke. Naruto menggerlingkan matanya malas.

"iya, iya aku tahu. Lalu kalau guru-guru? Bagaimana kalau mereka membocorkannya?" tanya Naruto. "aku sudah meminta Kakashi sensei agar tidak membocorkan rahasia itu. Kurasa Kakashi sensei bisa diandalkan" kata Sasuke. "oh.." jawab Naruto singkat.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke pulang bersama. Sesekali Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai kehidupannya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan deheman atau anggukan. Terkadang Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sikap irit bicaranya Sasuke.

"baiklah, kita berpisah disini. Selamat malam" pamit Sasuke.

"Sasuke! tunggu sebentar!" panggil Naruto. Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan kesal. "ada apa? kau takut jika jalan sendirian?" ejek Sasuke.

"tidak, aku tidak takut. Tapi kumohon dengarkan aku. Hari ini kau jangan lewat jalan pintas" kata Naruto

"hah?! Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kesal. "pokoknya jangan, kau lewatlah jembatan merah yang ada disana. Bukankah kau juga bisa lewat sana" kata Naruto. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Apa-apan ini! Kenapa si pirang dobe itu memerintahnya?! Tidak sopan sekali.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Lagi pula lewat jalan pintas lebih cepat! Kau—" Sasuke terdiam saat melihat tatapan serius milik Naruto. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya serius seperti itu?

"ugh.. baiklah aku akan lewat jembatan." Kata Sasuke. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"hehehehe.. sepertinya rencanamu gagal, iya kan?" guman Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

..

..

..

..

[Sasuke POV]

Aku duduk terdiam dikursiku. Menatap kosong papan tulis yang ada didepan kelas. Bel istirahat terlah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu tapi entah kenapa aku enggan untuk pergi keluar kelas. Aku masih memikirkan ekspresi Naruto kemarin malam. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Lalu kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk melewati jembatan merah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"ssst.. Deidara, apa kau berhasil menjebak Sasuke" bisik Hidan

"tidak, rencanaku gagal. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya dijalan pintas yang biasa ia lewati" balas Deidara sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Tunggu, jadi inikah yang dimaksud Naruto?

"padahal aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah sok kerennya itu. aku yakin jika ia selalu lewat jalan itu tapi saat kutunggu ternyata dia tak lewat-lewat. Menyebalkan!"

"kenapa kau tidak memukulnya disekolah?" tanya Sasori. Deidara menjitak Sasori dengan keras. "apa kau gila?! Aku baru saja menerima surat peringatan level 2! Jika aku berulah lagi disekolah bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Walaupun begini aku tetap ingin belajar, bodoh!" kata Deidara sambil menjitak kepala Sasori.

Aku terdiam. Jadi waktu itu Naruto memperingatiku agar aku tidak bertemu dengan Deidara? Tapi bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu? Siapa sebenarnya Naruto? ukhhh.. memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Baiklah, aku harus minta penjelasan darinya. Lagi pula earphone miliknya masih ada padaku. Sekalian saja aku kembalikan padanya.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kugenggam earphone berwarna jingga milik Naruto. Ya! Aku harus minta penjelasan dari Naruto. Tapi tunggu.. aku tidak tahu kelas Naruto! Astaga Sasuke?! kenapa kau begitu bodoh?!

Aku merutuki segala kebodohan ku. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa menanyakan kelas Naruto?!

"loh? Sasuke sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto. Ah! itu dia, kebetulan sekali!

Aku memberikan earphone jingga itu pada Naruto. "ini, aku lupa memberikannya padamu" kataku. Naruto menerima earphone itu dan langsung memakainya. "waahhh! Terimakasih Sasuke! kau tau, aku begitu kesulitan jika tak ada ini!" Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum konyol. Ya, itu memang ciri khasnya.

"ah! biar kutebak! Pasti kau ingin bicara sesuatu dengan ku" selidik Naruto. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"kau itu, dari gerak-gerikmu saja aku sudah bisa membacamu, teme!" kata Naruto lagi.

"err.. tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone mu!" jawabku seadanya. Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. "kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"iya, aku yakin! _Hik!_ " buru-buru kututup mulutku ini. Sial! Sidromnya kambuh lagi. Kulihat Naruto yang sedang menahan tawanya. Akhh aku benar-benar malu! kutarik tangannya dan kuajak dia keatap sekolah. Dengan begini aku bisa bicara 4 mata dengannya.

"jadi.. kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Naruto. "Naruto—" panggilku. Naruto menoleh kearahku.

"bisakah kau jelaskan kejadian yang semalam? Kau melarangku untuk melewati jalan pintas. Memang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa benar aku sedang terancam?" tanyaku. Naruto terdiam. ia duduk bersender ditembok lalu memejamkan matanya.

"ya, benar. Jika kau lewat jalan itu maka kau bisa terluka" jawab Naruto. aku tersenyum tipis. Sudah kuduga pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku. Naruto membuka matanya dan menyuruhku untuk duduk disampingnya. Aku mengangguk dan duduk disampingnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "jika ku beri tahu apa kau percaya padaku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. aku mentapanya bingung. Kulihat wajah Naruto terlihat amat serius. Kurasa ini adalah pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"jika itu masuk akal, maka aku akan oercaya padamu" kataku. Naruto terkekeh pelan. "tuhan pasti memberikan anugrah kepad setiap makhluk ciptaannya, entah itu kekayaan, kemakmuran, ataupun kebahagian. Tapi untukku tuhan memberikan anugrah yang berbeda—" kata Naruto. angin musim semi berhembus kencang hingga mengibarkan surai pirang milik Naruto. "—aku diberi kekuatan. Kekuatan dimana aku bisa mendengar sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar orang lain" lanjutnya.

"hah?! Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"singkatnya, aku bisa mendengar suara hati orang" kata Naruto mantap.

 _ **TBC..**_

Haaiii kembali lagi sama saya.. kali ini saya mau ngambil tema sindrom. Waktu nonton drama korea yang judulnya pinocchio ntah kenapa saya kepikiran bikin ff ini. Lucu aja gitu kalo misalnya sasuke kena sindrom pinocchio wkwkwkwk.. pasti greget.

Oh iya untuk yang belum tau sindrom pinnochio sebenarnya sidrom ini cuma khayalan. Jadi di dunia ini gak ada yang namanya sindrom pinnochio. Nahh untuk mengetahui sindrom ini saya kasih ciri-ciri penderita sindrom pinocchio ya.. *saya ngopas ini*

Pinocchio syndrome adalah sindrom yang menyebabkan cegukan ketika berbohong karena masalah dalam sistem saraf otonom dan itu adalah sindrom yang tidak dapat disembuhkan.

Orang yang menderita sindrom pinocchio akan cegukan bahkan jika mereka berbohong melalui telepon atau SMS.

Namun, setelah mereka memperbaiki kebohongan (jujur) maka cegukannya akan berhenti.

Cegukan dimulai dari mengatakan kebohongan kecil secara alami berhenti dari waktu ke waktu, tetapi kebohongan besar yang bertentangan dengan hati nurani mereka tidak akan berhenti samapi mereka memperbaikinya.

Karena mereka tidak bisa berbohong, penderita sindrom ini jadi kesulitan untuk berteman dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya.

Terakhir, karena sindrom pinocchio terlihat jelas ketika si penderita berbohong, sehingga orang benar-benar percaya dengan semua perkataan penderita sindrom ini (artinya jika dia tidak cegukan, berarti dia jujur).

Yak! Itulah ciri-ciri penderita sindrom pinocchio. Ngebayangin sasuke punya sindrom kaya gitu entah kenapa saya senyum-senyum sendiri wkwkwkwk.. maap yaa kalo ceritanya aneh, makasih yang udah mau baca ff aneh saya. Heheheheh salam _**Hatsuki!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2..

" _Tuhan pasti memberikan anugrah kepada setiap makhluk ciptaannya, entah itu kekayaan, kemakmuran, ataupun kebahagian. Tapi untukku Tuhan memberikan anugrah yang berbeda. Aku diberi kekuatan. Kekuatan dimana aku bisa mendengar sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar orang lain" lanjutnya._

" _hah?! Apa maksudmu?"_

" _singkatnya, aku bisa mendengar suara hati orang"_

.

.

.

" _ **Hey Pinnochio! I can hear your voice"**_

 _ **Cast: Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Genre: Yaoi, Romance, School Life, Mystery, Supranatural (?)**_

.

.

.

[Sasuke pov]

Aku menatap makhluk kuning itu dari atas sampai bawah, meyakinkan diriku bahwa apa yang dikatakan si pirang itu bukanlah kebohongan. Kuperhatikan raut mukanya itu, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menenunggu jawaban dariku.

"kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang antusias. Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan berat.

"iya, aku percaya padamu. _Hik!_ " kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto hanya menatapku kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "sudah jelas kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, teme!" katanya penuh dengan rasa kekecewaan.

"oh ayolah Naruto, mana ada manusia yang bisa mendengar suara hati orang lain? Kalaupun ada itu hanya ada dicerita dongeng atau difilm-film fiksi Hollywood. Lebih baik kau hentikan leluconmu, sungguh itu tidak lucu" kataku. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Cukup lama ia menatapku hingga membuatku merasa risih. Cih, si dobe itu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Tak mau ambil pusing akupun memejamkan mataku, merasakan angin sejuk yang terasa segar dipenciumanku. Hm.. aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Kira-kira hari ini aniki akan memasak apa ya untuk makan malam—

"—ahh aku sangat ingin spagetti. Sudah lama aniki tidak memasakan spagetti untukku" ucap Naruto. Aku tersentak kaget saat Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Bukankah aku berbicara dalam hati? Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?

"ka—kau? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku. Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil membentuk tanda _'peace'_ dengan kedua tangannya. "tentu saja aku membaca isi hatimu. Jadi apa kau percaya padaku, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Ughh.. ternyata ia memang tidak berbohong.

"iya.. iya aku percaya padamu" kataku lagi, tapi sekarang tidak disertai dengan cegukan.

"yosh! Akhirnya ada yang percaya padaku" ucap Naruto kegirangan.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu? maksudku, itukan diluar nalar manusia?" tanyaku penasaran.

"yeah.. ini memang sulit dipercaya. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan itu saat aku mengalami kecelakaan" kata Naruto. Entah kenapa raut mukanya berubah menjadi murung.

"kecelakaan?" tanyaku makin penasaran

"ahh ceritanya agak panjang. Singkatnya saat aku kecelakaan aku medapatkan kekuatan ini. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan kekuatan ini agar aku bisa menemukan pembunuh ayahku" ucapnya. Aku mengerinyitkan alisku bingung. Pembunuh? Apa maksudnya?

"pasti kau bingung. Hehehe jika ada waktu pasti akan kuceritakan padamu, aku janji" katanya.

"sial, jangan pernah baca pikiranku dobe!" kataku sambil mencubit lengannya dengan keras, si pirang itu hanya kesakitan merasakan cubitanku. Hahh.. aku tak tahu ternyata Naruto memiliki kehidupan yang seperti itu. Kupikir ia hanya orang bodoh yang suka tersenyum lebar sambil menggoda gadis-gadis. Huh? Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Jangan-jangan dia sedang membaca pikiranku lagi?

Kulirik Naruto yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dipandangnya langit yang begitu biru, sebiru iris matanya yang indah itu. "Sasuke.." panggil Naruto

"hng.." kataku.

"apa kau mau membantu ku menangkap penjahat itu?" tanyanya.

"dia buronan? Pejahat kelas apa?" tanyaku

"tidak, dia sudah bebas sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Sepertinya dia penjahat kelas kakap" ucap Naruto.

"oh, maaf aku tidak bisa. Selamat tinggal, Senang berkenalan denganmu Uzumaki-san" kataku sambil beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. "woooww.. woooww.. tunggu sebentar Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tanganku. Aku tersenyum sinis kearahnya

"membantumu menangkap pejahat kelas kakap? Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak mau mati konyol Uzumaki-san" kataku. Ohh ayolah, untuk apa aku membatu Naruto? Itu masalahnya sendiri seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur. Lagi pula penjahat itu sudah bebas, untuk apa Naruto menangkap penjahat itu lagi? Ugghhh ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

"Sasuke, kau ingin dengar kabar baik atau kabar buruk?" tanya Naruto. Sial, untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan si pirang ini?

"sudah jawab saja, tidak usah protes" katanya lagi.

"bisakah kau tidak usah membaca pikiranku?" kataku. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan maaf. "aku pilih kabar buruk" kataku. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"baiklah, kuharap kau tidak kaget Uchiha-san—" katanya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Kaget? Hah?! Yang benar saja. "—percaya atau tidak saat ini nyawamu sedang terancam. Penjahat yang sedang kucari kini sedang mengincarmu" katanya.

"hah? Kenapa ia mengincarku? Aku bahkan tak ada hubungannya dengan balas dendammu!" kataku.

"itu karena kau telah masuk kedalam _'dunia'_ ku. Penjahat itu telah bersumpah akan membunuhku serta membunuh orang-orang terdekatku. Dan sepertinya dia sadar jika saat ini aku sedang dekat denganmu" katanya. Kugigit bibirku dengan kuat. Apa-apaan itu? kenapa aku dilibatkan? Baru sehari aku mengenal Naruto dan sekarang nyawaku sedang terancam. Ya Tuhan, seberat itukah cobaan mu?

"bagaimana kau tahu jika ia sedang mengincarku?" tanyaku

"kemarin saat kau pulang sekolah. Ia menunggumu di jalan pintas yang biasa kau lewati. Aku tahu itu karena aku medengar suara hatinya. Saat itu ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah linggis dan siap memukul kepalamu dengan linggis itu." katanya

Aku terdiam, wajahku memucat dan keringat dingin membasahi kulit putihku. Naruto bilang jika kemarin penjahat itu ingin membunuhku? Berarti Naruto telah menyelamatkan nyawaku?

"bu—bukankah kau menyuruhku lewat jembatan karena dijalan pintas ada Deidara? Aku dengar dari Sasori kalau Deidara sudah menungguku disana? Ia bilang kalau Deidara ingin memukulku" kataku. Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"ohh.. ia memang menunggumu disana, tapi dia pergi setelah menunggumu selama 30 menit. Setelah Deidara pergi, Orochimarulah yang datang. Dia menunggumu disana sampai 1 jam lebih, maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk lewat jembatan merah agar kau tidak bertemu dengan Orochimaru" kata Naruto panjang lebar. Wajahku makin memucat, ini benar-benar diluar batas kewajaran. Ada seorang pembunuh gila yang ingin membunuhku? Aku harus melaporkannya pada polisi.

"kau ingin lapor polisi? Hah! Itu percuma Sasuke" kata Naruto. Aku tak memperdulikannya, kuambil handphone yang ada disakuku dan kutekan nomor polisi.

"hentikan Sasuke! kubilang itu percuma!" dengan paksa Naruto mengambil handphoneku dan mengeluarkan baterainya. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"kau bodoh hah?! Ada pembunuh gila yang ingin membunuhku hanya kerena aku terlihat dekat dengan mu?! kau pikir aku akan diam?! Lebih baik aku telpon poli—" aku membelalakan mataku saat bibir Naruto menempel dibibirku. Membungkam mulutku agar aku tak bicara lagi. Tapi dengan cepat aku memukul rahangnya dengan keras. Kulihat sudut bibir Naruto yang mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" kataku penuh emosi. Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. "hentikan Sasuke, jangan pernah kau melaporkan ini pada polisi. Aku.. tak ingin ada korban lagi. Cukup, aku tak mau lagi merasakan kehilangan. Itu sangat menyakitkan" ucap Naruto. Aku terdiam, entah kenapa bibirku terasa kelu. Untuk mengucapkan satukata pun aku tidak bisa.

"tak akan ada polisi yang percaya pada kita. Kita tak punya cukup bukti! Aku.. hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Orochimaru dengan tanganku sendiri, aku ingin ia kembali dijebloskan dipenjara. Maka dari itu aku mohon padamu Uchiha Sasuke, bantulah aku untuk menangkap Orochimaru" kata Naruto. Aku hanya terdiam enggan menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum tipis "ah benar, kau belum dengar kabar baiknya, iya kan?" tanya Naruto. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"kabar baiknya adalah _'aku akan terus melindungimu bahkan nyawa taruhannya. Aku berjanji padamu Sasuke'_ " katanya. Wajah itu, wajah yang penuh tekat dan keberanian. Bisakah aku percaya padanya? Bisakah ia menepati janjinya itu?

Aku menghela nafas berat. Ku sunggingkan senyum tipis andalanku. "jika aku mati, aku berjanji akan terus menerormu sampai kau mati, Uzumaki Naruto" kataku.

"hahaha.. baiklah kau boleh menerorku. Tapi aku berjanji akan terus melindungi Uchiha Sasuke. ini adalah janji lelaki! Janji lelaki tak pernah diingkari!" ucapnya bangga. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Yaaa.. kurasa aku memang harus membantu Naruto, lagi pula tidak ada pilihan lain bukan?

..

..

..

..

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, anak-anakpun merapikan buku-bukunya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang mencarimu"

"huh? Mencariku? Siapa?" gumanku. Saat aku hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba Naruto merangkul pundakku.

"Yoo! Sasuke! bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba suasana dikelas begitu hening. Anak-anak kelas mulai menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"cih, ayo kita keluar!" kataku sambil menarik telinganya itu.

"wahh wahh wahh.. ternyata si emo berlidah tajam punya teman juga ya? Hahahaha" ejek Deidara. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas, toh aku tak akan terpancing hanya karena ejekan itu.

"kenapa kau mengajakku pulang bersama?" tanyaku pada Naruto. yang ditanya hanya berpikir, astaga kenapa aku harus memiliki teman yang bodoh sepertinya? Eh.. tunggu, teman?

"tentu saja karena aku ingin melindungimu, akan kupastikan kau pulang dengan selamat. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu?" kata Naruto. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja" kataku tak mau ambil pusing. Naruto terus mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa henti. Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah mendengar ocehannya. Jika bukan karena pembunuh itu aku tidak akan mau berteman dengannya.

Tak terasa langit sore sudah berwarna jingga, lampu-lampu jalanpun sudah dihidupkan untuk menerangi jalan.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa" kataku datar

"ehhh.. tunggu-tunggu!" cegah Naruto.

"apa?" tanyaku

"good bye kiss nya mana?" tanya Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

 _ **BRAKK!**_ Langsung kubanting pintu rumahku dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diluar. "yasudah, good bye kiss nya besok saja! bye Sasuke~" kata Naruto.

Cih, dia itu bodoh apa idiot? Berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bikin kesal saja, ehh kenapa wajahku memanas? Telingaku juga memerah? Astaga sepertinya aku sudah gila!

Tak mau ambil pusing, akupun melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya dirak sepatu.

"aku pulang" kataku. Tapi yang kudengar hanyalah kesunyian, sepertinya ayah dan kakakku belum pulang. Dengan malas ku buka pintu kamarku, ahhh aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi.

 _ **Drrtt.. drttt.. drrtt..**_ tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar. Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk, tapi ini nomor siapa?

"hallo?" kataku. Tapi hanya keheningan yang kudengar.

"hallo?" tanyaku lagi. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"aniki? Apa ini kau? Kenapa kau menelpon ku?" tanyaku

"..." tak aja jawaban. Cih menyebalkan!

"ini tidak lucu aniki! Jika kau ingin bicara padaku maka bicaralah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main dengan mu!" kataku emosi.

 _ **Tut!**_ Tiba-tiba orang itu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Hah? Aneh.. biasanya aniki tidak pernah seperti ini.

' _ **anda menerima pesan'**_ tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering lagi. Ku buka isi pesan itu. "kosong?" kataku heran. Isi pesannya benar-benar kosong, tak ada satupun huruf dipesan itu. Tunggu! Aku tahu pelakunya! Pasti ini Naruto! hah, dasar si bodoh itu, sejak kapan dia punya nomor telepon ku? Hahh sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi. Ku lepas baterai teleponku agar Naruto tak mengangguku lagi.

..

..

..

..

 _ **Kringg... kringgg.. kringgg...**_ jam wekerku menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Dengan malas kumatikan jam weker itu. Ku renggangkan sedikit tubuhku yang terasa kaku.

"Sasuke! ayo cepat siap-siap!" teriak aniki.

"hng" kataku. Ku ambil handukku dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi, tapi sebelum itu kunyalakan handphone ku. Mataku membelalak kaget saat melihat isi handphone ku.

 _200 misscall_

 _243 pesan_

Astaga! Ini benar-benar gila! Kenapa Naruto melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?! Dan lagi, isi pesannya kosong! Akhhh aku bisa gila.

 _ **Drrtt.. drrttt..**_ handphoneku bergetar lagi. Dengan cepat kuangkat telepon itu.

"NARUTO! HENTIKAN TINDAKAN BODOHMU ITU! KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU GILA HAH?! SIAL, LIHAT SAJA DISEKOLAH, AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" kataku emosi. Dengan cepat kulempar handphoneku keatas ranjang. Lihat Naruto, kau akan tahu akibatnya karena telah mempermainkan seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Ahh akhirnya tiba juga, tanganku gatal ingin memukul kepalanya yang bodoh itu. Saat aku hendak berdiri tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar. Ternyata ada 1 pesan yang masuk.

" _Sasuke, ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah ada didepan kelas mu"_

Kulihat kearah pintu keluar dan disana Naruto telah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Cih, lihat saja kau dobe. Akan ku ubah cengiran bodohmu itu dengan sebuah tangisan.

Aku menghampirinya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "ayo" ajakku. Dengan semangat Naruto mengangguk. Setelah membeli beberapa roti melon dan sekotak susu, kami berduapun memilih untuk makan diatas atap. Lagi pula disana tempat yang sepi, spot yang bagus untuk memukul Naruto.

"Naruto" panggilku.

"hng? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku mengubah posisiku dan duduk disampingnya. "semalam ada orang iseng yang menelponku. Kau tahu, saat ku bangun ternyata ada 200 panggilan tak terjawab. Apa kau tahu itu siapa?" tanyaku.

"uhhukk!" tiba-tiba Naruto tersedak susu ketika aku berbicara seperti itu. Ia menatapku dengan wajahnya yang memucat. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto dimana handphone mu?" tanyaku

"a—ada disaku. Me—memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. Cih? Masih tidak mau mengaku juga? Kenapa anak ini selalu membuatku emosi?

Ku keluarkan handphone ku dan kutekan nomor yang sering menggangguku itu.

 _ **Drtt.. drtttt.. drrtt..**_ tiba-tiba saku Naruto bergetar. Aku menatapnya tajam sambil tersenyum tipis. _Bingo!_ Ternyata dugaanku tepat.

"GYAAA! Maafkan aku, sungguh saat itu aku gugup untuk menelponmu. Maka dari itu saat teleponku kau angkat aku hanya terdiam tak bersuara" katanya sambil bersujud didepanku. Aku menghela nafas.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomorku?" tanyaku.

"errr.. aku minta pada Kakashi sensei" kata Naruto.

 _ **DUAGH!**_ Kutendang bokongnya hingga ia tersungkur ditanah. Sial, entah kenapa aku sangat kesal melihatnya.

"200 misscal dan 243 pesan kosong. Bercandamu sangat keterlaluan Uzumaki Naruto!" omelku. Naruto menatapku bingung. "243 pesan kosong? Aku tidak pernah mengirimi mu pesan. Itupun hanya sekali saat aku mengajakmu ke kantin" katanya.

"e—eh? apa?" gumanku tak percaya. Aku menatap Naruto berusaha mencari kebohongan pada dirinya. Namun nihil, ia memang tidak berbohong. Ku periksa isi handphone ku dan benar saja nomor yang menelponku berbeda dengan nomor yang mengirimi ku pesan. Astaga kenapa aku baru sadar?

"Sasuke, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"bukan apa-apa, ternyata aniki yang mengirim pesan ini _, Hik!_ " wajahku memucat. Sial! Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

"ahh bel sudah berbunyi lebih baik aku ke kelas. Permisi" kataku meninggalkan Naruto yang diam mematung disana.

..

..

..

..

Hari sudah malam, lagi-lagi Naruto mengantarku sampai kerumah tapi hari ini ia tidak banyak bicara. Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam enggan membuka suara.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa" kataku.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto. Akupun menoleh kearahnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"kau lupa good bye kiss nya, kemarin kau juga tidak memberikannya padaku" katanya. Aku terkekeh pelan, ia memang tidak berubah.

"jika tinggi badanmu naik 10 centimeter, baru aku mau menciummu" kataku. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kurasa dia kecewa, ahh apa peduli ku.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto lagi. "—selamat malam" lanjutnya.

"hng selamat malam" kataku. Kututup pintu rumahku dengan pelan.

.

"aku pulang" kataku. Tapi lagi-lagi rumah itu terasa sunyi, ayah dan aniki belum pulang. ahh aku lupa bilang kalau aku hanya tinggal bertiga dengan ayah dan kakakku. Ibuku telah meninggal sejak aku berumur 3 tahun. Ayahku bekerja sebagai penyiar berita yang sangat tekenal di Jepang. Maka dari itu ia jarang berada dirumah. Kakakku bekerja sebagai kepala kepolisian, menjadi polisi adalah cita-cita aniki sejak kecil. Tapi gara-gara pekerjaanya, aniki jarang dirumah. Ia selalu pulang larut malam dan berangkat pagi-pagi, bahkan kadang-kadang ia bermalam dikantornya.

Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku adalah anak istimewa yang dilahirkan ditengah-tengah keluarga terpandang. Sebenarnya aku merasa risih dengan itu, ayah yang sangat ku kagumi itu sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Entahlah aku hanya merasa sikapnya begitu dingin ketika bertemu dengan ku. Mungkin ayah benci dengan penyakitku. Dirumah ini, aku hanya bermain dengan aniki ku saja. Aku bersyukur memiliki kakak yang begitu baik dan penyabar sepertinya.

Kunyalakan semua lampu yang ada dirumah ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, kuambil sebotol air dingin dikulkas dan kuminum dengan perlahan.

 _ **Drtt.. drtt.. drtt..**_ lagi-lagi handphone ku bergetar.

' _Sasuke, jangan lupa simpan nomorku. Ah, jika ada sesuatu telponlah aku'_ kubaca pesan yang dikirim Naruto. Kubalas pesannya hanya dengan menulis kata _'hng'_. Kurasa dia akan mengerti.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tidurku. Kurebahkan tubuhku yang terasa lelah dikasur empukku. Ahh rasanya aku ingin tidur saja.

 _ **Drrrtt.. Drttt.. Drrtt..**_ lagi dan lagi, hanphoneku bergetar kecang. Wajahku memucat saat melihat nomornya. Itu bukan nomor Naruto. Ku biarkan handphoneku bergetar hingga panggilannya terhenti. Saat terhenti kuberanikan diriku untuk menelpon _'nomor'_ misterius itu.

 _ **KRINGGG! KRRRIINGGG! KRINNGGGG!**_

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Handphone itu.. handphone itu berbunyi. Itu berarti pemilik handphone itu ada didalam rumah ku?!

Dengan perlahan aku menuruni tangga, kugenggam erat pemukul baseball yang ada ditanganku. Handphone itu terus berdering dari arah kamar mandi. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, sungguh aku sangat takut. Bagaimana bisa penguntit itu masuk kedalam rumah ku?

' _Orochimaru, dia sedang mengincarmu. Dia ingin membunuhmu!'_

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju pintu keluar. Mengingat perkataan Naruto saat itu entah mengapa membuatku takut. Bagaimana kalau itu Orochimaru? Bagaimana kalau dia datang untuk membunuhku? Ayah dan aniki tidak ada dirumah? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku membuka pintu keluar. Sial! pintu ini terkunci! Aku lupa jika kunci rumah ku masih ada didalam kamar. Handphone itu masih terus berdering dari dalam kamar mandi, seakan-seakan mengingatkan ku akan kematianku.

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal kupatahkan gagang pintu rumah ku. Kumohon terbukalah!

 _ **Creekk!**_ Pintu kamar mandi yang tadinya tertutup kini telah terbuka. TIDAK! TOLONG HENTIKAN INI!

 _ **BRAKK!**_ Pintu keluarpun terbuka, dengan cepat aku lari keluar, namun saat hendak keluar tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang hingga kami sama-sama terjatuh. Aku terjatuh diatasnya. Siapa dia? Apa dia Orochimaru? Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku.

"Sasuke.." dengan perlahan aku bisa mendengar suara yang lembut dari seseorang. Suara yang kudengar tadi siang. Suara ini, aku tahu siapa ini..

"NARUTO!" dengan cepat aku memeluk tubuh Naruto. Kupeluk dengan erat seakan tak mau jauh darinya. Tubuhku bergetar sangat hebat, mataku basah karena manahan rasa takut sejak tadi. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengelus surai hitam milik ku.

"tenang lah, aku ada disini" kata Naruto lembut.

"di—dia! Dia ada disini, ada dalam rumah ku! Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia masuk kedalam rumah ku! Naruto kumohon panggil polisi!" kataku histeris. Naruto memelukku kemudian tersenyum. Diambilnya pemukul baseball yang tergeletak dibawah lantai. Dengan perlahan Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu.

"tidak ada siapa-siapa" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Aku mencoba menghampirinya walau kaki ku terasa lemas. Dan benar saja, kamar mandi itu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah handphone yang tergeletak disana.

"jadi ini handphone yang selalu meneror mu?" tanya Naruto. Aku mengangguk pelan, dengan cepat Naruto membanting handphone itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"tenanglah, sekarang kau tidak akan diteror lagi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat kearahku.

"ahaha.. ternyata hanya orang iseng ya? Sudah kutebak ini pasti kerjaan aniki" kataku sambil terkekeh pelan. Naruto menggeleng kemudian menatapku.

"tidak, ini bukan keisengan kakakmu Sasuke. kurasa, sejak tadi Orochimaru memang sudah menunggumu disini" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah putung rorok didalam kamar mandi. Tenggorokanku tercekat, aku benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Kepala ku terasa sakit, ternyata nyawaku memang benar-benar terancam.

"apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!"

"ayah!" panggilku. Ayah menatapku dengan tajam. "bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini Sasuke?" katanya dengan raut muka yang dingin. Aku tahu kalau ayah marah, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak marah saat melihat kekacauan didalam rumah.

"eungg.. itu.. aku.." sungguh aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? _'ayah aku diteror oleh orang yang bernama Orochimaru, bisakah kau panggil polisi?'_ kurasa ayah akan mengerti maksudku dan langsung menelpon polisi.

"sebenarnya—" aku terhenti saat Naruto menatapku. Tatapannya sangat berbeda seakan ia menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut.

' _aku ingin hanya kita berdua yang merahasiakan ini'_

' _jangan pernah panggil polisi ataupun melibatkan orang lain. Aku tak mau Orochimaru memakan korban lagi'_

' _orang yang telah masuk dalam dunia ku akan dibunuh oleh Orochimaru. Maka dari itu, jika kau ingin orang terdekatmu selamat jangan pernah kau melibatkannya'_

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "ayah sebenarnya—" kulirik Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk membantuku. Oh ayolah, ayah akan tahu jika aku berbohong.

"paman, aku bisa jelaskan" ucap Naruto. Ayah menoleh kearahnya. "siapa kau?" tanya ayah

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku teman sekolahnya Sasuke. Jadi sebenarnya ada sebuah _'kecelakan'_ kecil disini. Sejak kemarin Sasuke selalu diteror oleh fans-fans nya yang ada disekolah. Karena memiliki wajah tampan seperti itu sih sudah jelas para wanita menggilainya. Namun ada salah satu fans fanatik yang begitu tergila-gila pada Sasuke, ia bahkan berani masuk kerumah Sasuke hanya untuk melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang ketakutan langsung menghancurkan gagang pintu untuk melarikan diri" ujar Naruto.

"hah! Hanya karena itu kau merusak pintu?! apa kau tahu harga pintu itu hah?! Menyusahkan saja" ucap ayah. Aku hanya menundukan wajahku, lagi-lagi ayah bersikap dingin.

"nahh, maka dari itu aku datang kesini paman. Sasuke memintaku untuk menginap disini, yaaa hanya beberapa hari saja sampai Sasuke tidak diteror lagi. Bagaimana paman? Boleh tidak?" tanya Naruto. Aku menatapnya tajam, aku tidak menyuruhnya mengatakan hal seperti itu?!

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "hehehe.. biar saja. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" katanya. Cih, lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku.

"terserah kalian saja. Aku tak peduli" ucap ayah sambil meninggalkan kami berdua. Kulirik Naruto dan kujitak kepalanya.

"dasar dobe! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" kataku. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan.

..

..

..

..

[AUTHOR POV]

"sial! Lagi-lagi gagal. Untungnya bocah itu tidak melapor polisi" guman seorang pria paruh baya dengan kulit pucat dan rambut yang panjang. Pria itu melirik kearah rumah Uchiha, untung saat itu ia langsung keluar. Jika tidak, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"kita lihat saja Naruto, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu. Aku juga akan membunuh Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya dia begitu berarti untuk mu, iya kan? ahahahhaha.. bagaimana reaksimu saat melihat mayat Sasuke? apa sama saat kau melihat mayat Izuna? Ahahahah aku tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi itu" kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum licik.

Orochimaru berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sesekali ia berpikir bagaimana cara membunuh Sasuke.

"loh? Orochimaru-san? Lama tidak bertemu" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai panjang.

"ahhh.. Itachi-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Orochimaru. Itachi tersenyum ramah. "aku baik-baik saja, ahhh sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu sejak kau keluar dari penjara. Jadi? Apa kau ingin minum-minum dengan ku?" tanya Itachi. Orochimaru mengangguk.

.

"huahhh.. segarnyaaa" kata Itachi saat ia menegguk 1 gelas sake. "ah, Orochimaru-san, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Itachi.

"hm? Hanya dirumah kontrakan kumuh. Ah, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Itachi-san?" tanya Orochimaru sambil memakan kue dangonya.

"yeah seperti yang kau lihat. Aku begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, entah kenapa didunia ini orang jahat makin bertambah. Aku sebagai polisi sampai-sampai kualahan" keluh Itachi. "—ahh bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Itachi. Orochimaru tersenyum.

"aku hanya bekerja sebagai pengantar susu, terkadang aku ikut membantu gereja-gereja yang sedang melaksanakan bakti sosial" kata Orochimaru. Itachi menepuk-nepuk punggung Orochimaru. "astaga, kau benar-benar berubah ya" kata itachi. Orocharu tersenyum tipis.

"iya, aku ingin menghapus semua dosa-dosa ku. Aku menyesal karena telah membunuh orang. Kuharap Tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosaku. Aku ingin menjadi orang baik" kata Orochimaru, berusaha memasang 'topeng' agar Itachi percaya padanya.

"ya, itu memang lebih baik. Aku senang kau telah berubah, Orochimaru-san. Ahh.. bagaimana kalau kau bekerja dikantorku? Yaaa.. hanya bantu membersihkan kantor sih, bagaimana kau mau?" tanya Itachi.

"benarkah? Baiklah aku mau, terimakasih Itachi-san" kata Orochimaru. Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut pada mantan 'narapidana' nya tersebut.

"sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang. Adikku pasti sudah menunggu"

"kau punya adik?" tanya Orochimaru. "yeah, dia masih kecil. Eh? tidak sekarang dia sudah besar. Ahh aku pergi dulu, dahhh" kata Itachi.

..

..

..

..

 _ **Brugh! Brugh!**_ Dengan kesal Sasuke melemparkan 1 buah guling dan bantal pada Naruto.

"kau tidur dibawah, aku sudah menyiapkan futon untukmu" kata Sasuke dingin. Naruto membelalakan matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar tidak terima dengan perintah Sasuke. Saat hendak protes tiba-tiba Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "tidur disana atau kau ku suruh kau tidur didapur?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, kenapa dia harus berteman dengan makhluk dingin tak berperasaan seperti Sasuke.

"padahal kupikir aku akan tidur 1 ranjang dengan mu" cibir Naruto.

 _ **Brugh!**_ Tiba-tiba Sasuke memukul Naruto dengan bantal yang ia pegang. "sakit teme!" protes Naruto. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya. "oh, aku tak sengaja. _Hik!_ "

"cih, jelas-jelas kau berbohong! Yasudah, Selamat tidur!" kata Naruto sambil menarik selimutnya.

"selamat tidur" ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar suara hati Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke tidak sedingin yang ia pikirkan.

Sasuke memakai headset ditelinganya. Diputarnya suara merdu milik sang ibu. Yaa.. itu adalah rekaman suara milik Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Itachilah yang memberikan rekaman ini pada Sasuke.

' _Sasuke-kun, tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang kuat. Kau itu tampan dan hebat! Ibu yakin pasti banyak orang yang menyukaimu. Itachi, jangan lupa jaga adikmu ne? Kalian berdua adalah harta ibu paling berharga. Ibu sangat menyayangi kalian'_ saat mendengarnya Sasuke merasa ibunya kini tengah duduk disisi ranjangnya, mengelus surai hitamnya dan mengecup keningnya sambil mengucapkan selamat malam. Sasuke, sangat rindu pada ibunya.

' _Ah, itachi bukankah kau ingin menjadi polisi?'_

' _yaa! Aku ingin jadi polisi! Aku ingin menumpas kejahatan. Hahaha!'_ kali ini suara anak laki-laki terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Ia yakin ini suara anikinya.

' _polisi? Lalu yang jadi penerus ayah siapa? Ayahkan ingin anak-anak kesayangan ayah menjadi seorang penyiar berita seperti ayah'_ Sasuke mendengar suara berat dari sang ayah

' _Sasuke saja! pasti Sasuke ingin jadi penerus ayah'_

' _hmm.. benar juga. Nahhh Sasuke, jika kau sudah besar kau harus jadi penerus ayah, ne? Ayah percaya padamu'_

Sasuke terus menerus mengulang rekaman suara itu. Ia rindu dengan keluarganya, ia juga rindu dengan sifat ayahnya yang dulu. Sifat yang lembut, ramah dan baik hati. Sasuke benar-benar merindukannya.

.

 _ **Tik.. tik.. tik..**_ bunyi detakan jam menghiasi kamar Sasuke. Jam menunjukan pukul 2 malam, suasana begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang ada ditaman rumah milik keluarga Uchiha.

"ngh.." Sasuke membuka matanya. Entah kenapa ia terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini. Dilihatnya futon Naruto yang ada dilantai. kosong? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kemana Naruto?

"Izuna nii-san.. maafkan aku" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah duduk dipinggir jendela. Matanya menatap kosong kearah langit malam. Surai pirangnya yang berantakan membuatnya semakin tampan. Sasuke terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak. Izuna? Siapa Izuna? Apakah itu kakaknya Naruto?

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. "ah? apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng. Ia ikut duduk disamping Naruto. "kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"ah aku tidak bisa tidur karena berisik" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal. Hm? Berisik? Apa saat tidur Sasuke mengeluarkan suara aneh? Sasuke yakin ia tidak pernah mendengkur.

"tidak tidak.. aku tidak bisa tidur bukan karena kau mendengkur. Lagipula sejak tadi kau tidak mendengkur kok" kata Naruto.

"bisakah kau tidak membaca pikiran ku, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya cengengesan. "kupikir ketika aku mendapat kekuatan seperti ini akan terlihat menyenangkan. Ternyata kekuatan ini sangat merepotkan—" ucap Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto, sepertinya Naruto akan bercerita panjang lebar.

"—aku bisa mendengar suara hati milik orang lain. Bahkan dalam radius 2 kilometer, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Terkadang, mendengar suara hati orang lain yang berbeda-beda membuat telingaku sakit. Apalagi saat berada dilingkungan yang ramai, bisa-bisa kepalaku pecah karena mendengar suara hati mereka."

"lalu, bagaimana cara kau mengatasinya?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menunjukan earphone yang menggelantung indah dilehernya. "biasanya aku menggunakan ini. Dengan earphone ini suara-suara itu tak akan terdengar oleh ku. Selain dengan earphone, aku juga bisa menghilangkan _'suara-suara'_ itu jika aku konsentrasi" kata Naruto.

"—tapi saat aku ingin tidur ternyata earphone ku rusak. Yaaa kurasa karena hal itu aku tak bisa tidur hehehe" kata Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ditariknya tangan Naruto menuju ranjangnya.

"e—eh? Sasuke kau—"

"sudah diam. Manusia itu harus tidur, jika kau tidak tidur berarti kau bukan manusia. Ini, pakailah headset ku. Aku bisa berbagi headset denganmu." Kata Sasuke.

"errr.,. tapi headset ini terlalu pendek. Aku tidak bisa berbagi dengan mu jika aku tidur dibawah" kata Naruto. "yasudah kau tidurlah disampingku" balas Sasuke. Naruto terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"EEHHH?! Berarti aku tidur 1 ranjang dengan mu?!" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan bantal.

"kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Kau bisa membangunkan ayahku!" ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Iapun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke. Sasuke merubah posisinya dengan membelakangi Naruto. Naruto sedikit kecewa karena hanya bisa melihat punggung kecil milik sasuke. Sasukepun memutar sebuah lagu klasik untuk menemani tidurnya.

"kau suka lagu klasik?" tanya Naruto mencairkan suasana. "hng" jawab Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"aku juga suka, aku paling suka musik klasik Waltz. Apalagi yang Sleeping beauty.. lagunya sangat indah" kata Naruto.

"hng.." balas Sasuke lagi. Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh. Sasuke memang orang yang unik, Naruto lebih mendekatkan posisinya. Memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, mencium wangi shampo yang menyeruak keluar dari rambut hitam Sasuke. wangi mint, ini sangat sesuai dengan sifat Sasuke yang _'dingin'_

"Sasuke, terimakasih" bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam, Naruto bisa lihat kalau cuping Sasuke memerah, sepertinya ia menahan rasa malu.

"Sasuke, tadi sore kau bilang kalau tinggi badan ku naik 10 centimenter maka kau akan menciumku. Itu benarkan? Soalnya kau tidak cegukan sa— aww! Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"diamlah bodoh!" ancam Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa semenarik ini. Seperti seseorang yang dulu telah mengisi hatinya...

 _ **Uchiha Izuna...**_

 _ **TBC..**_

a/n: yyeeeeyy selesai juga. Gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka FF ini wkwkwkwk, padahal saya cuma iseng. Yup! Betul banget, ff ini terinspirasi sama 2 drakor, _Pinnochio_ sama _I Can Hear Your Voice._ Kenapa saya pilih itu? karena Lee Jong Suk yang jadi tokoh utamanya ahahahahah~ *cium poster*

jadi saya pengen gabungin 2 alur cerita tersebut. Pengennya sih dibuat beda scenenya, yaaa semoga aja imajinasi saya bisa bekerja (?).

btw, makasih yang udah review. Baca ff saya yang lain juga yaaaa~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai kamar Sasuke suskes membuatnya terbangun. Direnggangkannya otot-ototnya yang kaku, Naruto baru sadar sekarang ia dalam posisi diujung ranjang Sasuke. Yup! Diujungnya! Bahkan jika Naruto bergeser sedikit bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh mencium lantai.

Narutopun bangun dan merapihkan selimut Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk gulingnya. Naruto hendak membangunkan Sasuke, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Toh, melihat wajah Sasuke yang kelelahan ia jadi tak tega. Narutopun turun kelantai bawah. Ia mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Sedikit waspada ia pun menuruni tangga.

"ah, rupanya kau sudah bangun" sapa seorang pria yang sedang memanggang roti di dapur. Pria ini mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dan berwiba.

"selamat pagi" sapa Naruto. Ia pun menghampiri pria itu dan membantunya menyiapkan makanan.

"kau pasti teman Sasuke kan? Ahh aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku UchihaItachi, aku kakak Sasuke" pria itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Naruto.

"namaku UzumakiNaruto" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Suasana pun hening sejenak. Itachi maupun Naruto sibuk dengan kerjaan masing masing.

"baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke membawa temannya kerumah, bahkan sampai menginap disini" kata Itachi membuka suara. "—ayahku bilang padaku kalau kau akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Apa itu benar?" lanjut Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "terimakasih sudah menolong adikku. Aku tak tahu bahwa adikku begitu populer sampai sampai ada seorang stalker yang menerornya. Padahal setahu ku ia sangat buruk dalam hal bersosialisasi. Bahkan Sasuke termasuk tipe orang yang jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain." Kata Itachi. _**Glup!**_ Naruto menelan salivanya. Astaga apa kakaknya Sasuke curiga dengan alasan konyol yang Naruto berikan saat itu? Padahal ayah Sasuke langsung percaya.

"ahh aku tahu jika adikku itu tampan. Tapi aku tidak rela jika ia memiliki segerombolan fans disekolahnya. Rasanya hatiku ini tidak sudi untuk melihatnya" kata Itachi sambil menghembuskan nafanya. Naruto terkekeh, ia baru tau kalau Sasuke memiliki kakak yang begitu _brotherconflic._

"Naruto" panggil Itachi. Naruto pun menghentikan kegiatannya mengoleskan selai pada roti.

"kuharap kau akan selalu menjadi seorang teman untuk Sasuke. Kau tahu, seperti yang aku bilang Sasuke sangat buruk dalam bersosialisasi. Ia tak pernah memiliki teman sejak kecil. Ia selalu mengurung diri. Aku sangat khawatir melihatnya seperti itu, apalagi sifat ayahku yang terlalu keras padanya. Aku takut jika jiwanya tertekan." Ucap Itachi lirih. Naruto terdiam.

"saat aku melihat kau tidur dikamar Sasuke aku sempat berpikir kau mungkin orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku lihat ada orang yang satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Padahal ia selalu marah jika ada orang yang tidur di ranjangnya. Bahkan aku yang berstatus kakak kandungnya dilarang olehnya. Hmm.. sepertinya aku menemukan hal menarik diantara kalian.." Itachi melirik Naruto sambil bersmirk ria.

"eh? A.. anu.. Itachi-san itu.." Naruto tiba tiba jadi salah tingkah, entah kenapa kini telinganya terasa panas.

"NII-SAN! BERHENTI BICARA YANG TIDAK TIDAK!" dengan panik Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga.

 **BUGH!** Ia melepar tas dan blazer sekolah milik Naruto. "cepat berangkat! Kau mau kita dihukum oleh kurenai sensei jika kita terlambat kesekolah?" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"ta—tapi aku belum mencuci muka dan gosok gigi— gyaa! Jangan tarik kerah bajuku" Naruto histeris melihat kebrutalan Sasuke. "tidak usah cuci muka, mau cuci muka atau tidak mukamu tidak akan berubah menjadi tampan dobe! Ini! Makan cepat!" Sasuke menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan roti.

"err.. Sasuke kau jangan terlalu kasar dengan _uhuk!_ Pacarmu itu" goda Itachi.

"dia bukan pacarku!"

 **BRAK!** Sasuke pun membanting pintu dengan kasar. Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku adik semata wayangnya itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat rona merah dipipi Sasuke, rasanya ia ingin mengambil handphone dan memfoto wajah Sasuke yang sedang bersemu merah itu lalu memasangnya sebagai _wallpaper_ handphonenya.

"padahal sejak kecil kau jarang sekali menunjukan ekspresi diwajahmu. Kau terlalu dingin dan kaku Sasuke." Guman Itachi. Ia jadi teringat masa masa saat Sasuke kecil. Sebenarnya dulu Sasukemerupakan tipe orang yang periang dan hangat pada orang lain, namun karena penyakitnya itu mereka semua menjauhi Sasuke.

 _ **Flashback..**_

"SASUKE?! ADA DIMANA KAU?! SASUKE?!" Fugaku berteriak kalang kabut mencari Sasuke. Dengan takut Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Fugaku dengan perlahan.

"ke—kenapa ayah memanggi—"

 _ **PLAK!**_ Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke tersungkur dan memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" Tanya Fugaku. Sasuke diam, ia harus mencari alasan yang tepat agar ayahnya mau percaya padanya. "a—anu, tadi sasu habis membersihkan kamar ayah _hik!_ "

 _ **BUGH! !**_ Fugaku menendang perut Sasuke hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

"kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi oleh mu?! Hah! Dasar bodoh, kau tak akan pernah bisa berbohong! Sindrom terkutukmulah yang membuatmu tidak berbohong! Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau masuk kekamarku?!" Tanya Fugaku lagi sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, ia takut pada ayahnya yang pemarah ini.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut takut kalau sindromnya akan kambuh lagi.

"ASTAGA?! KENAPA PINTU LEMARIKU TERBUKA?! APA YANG KAU AMBIL DARI SANA ANAK SIALAN?!" Fugaku menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke keatas. Sasuke menatap Fugaku seakan meminta tolong untuk menghentikan siksaannya.

"ayo katakan! Kau punya mulutkan?! Jawab pertanyaan ku sialan!" Sasuke hanya menutup mulutnya.

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN AYAH SASUKE!" Fugaku makin marah, urat lehernya bahkan menonjol keluar seakan amarahnya kini telah berada dipuncaknya.

"a—aku hanya ingin melihat foto ibu yang ada di do—dompet ayah _hik_!" jawab Sasuke diiringin dengan cegukannya. Fugaku semakin marah ia melempar Sasuke dan menatap bengis kearahnya.

"aku tak pernah mengajarkan kebohongan padamu. Kau sampah Uchiha, kau merepotkan, menjijikan, aku kecewa padamu" ucap Fugaku. Ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Tanpa sadar air mata Sasuke menetes, ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah sampah Uchiha yang tidak berguna. Ia tahu dirinya hanya bisa merepotkan keluarganya. Namun biarkan ia melakukan ini, biarkan Sasuke mengambil uang Fugaku.

Ia tahu ini dosa, tapi Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain. Ia kesepian dan ia butuh teman.

.

.

"ini eskrimnya" Sasuke memberikan banyak eskrim kepada 3 teman barunya.

"waaahh terima kasih Sasuke, dengan begini kau boleh bermain dengan kami!" ucap anak berbadan gempal. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil uang Fugaku untuk membelikan teman temannya itu beberapa _snack_ dan eskrim. Kata mereka, Sasuke harus memberikan mereka jajanan atau uang,baru mereka akan bermain dengan Sasuke. Sasuke anak yang polos, jadi tak heran jika ia selalu dimanfaatkan temannya.

"ayo kita main bola" ajak Sasuke semangat.

"nanti saja Sasuke, cuaca sedang panas dan kami belum menghabiskan makanan kami" ucap salah seorang temannya itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia pun duduk disamping temannya.

"Sasuke bisakah kau duduk dibawah, kursi ini terlalu sempit dank kau malah duduk disampingku"

"ah, maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke, ia pun duduk dibawah lebih tepatnya di tanah yang kotor. Ia melihat temannya makan dengan lahap. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga mau eskrim tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu sampai akhirnya teman-temannya mengajaknya bermain sepak bola. Sasuke mengikuti teman-temannya itu kelapangan. Sungguh, ia sangat senang, sejak dulu ia ingin bermain sepak bola namun teman-teman dikelasnya selalu menjauhinya. Ia bertemu dengan teman barunya itu 2 hari yang lalu. Mereka bertemu ditoko eskrim dekat sekolah. Sasukelah yang mentraktir mereka makan eskrim.

"Sasuke tendang bolanya kearah sini" perintah temannya. Sasuke mengangguk. Saat hendak menendang bola, Sasukemalah terjatuh. Ini sudah ke 10 kalinyaSasuke terjatuh saat menendang bola.

"astaga kau ini bodoh sekali! Menendang saja tidak bisa!" marah si gendut. Sasuke hanya menunduk. "maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku bermain sepak bola. Aku belum terbiasa" ucap Sasuke.

"yasudah sekarang kau ganti posisi. Pergi ke gawang dan jadilah kiper disana" perintah temannya. Sasuke mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau tapi mungkin saja saat menjadi kiper Sasuke bisa memainkannya dengan baik.

"Yutta! tendang bolanya ke gawang!"

"baiklah!" Yutta _–nama salah satu temannya-_ menendang bola kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Namun bola itu malah mengenai kepalanya. Sasuke terjatuh dan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"dasar bodoh begitu saja tidak bisa" ejek Yutta

"ma—maaf" ucap Sasuke.

Begitu seterusnya. Mereka terus mengerjai Sasuke sampai-sampai Sasuke kini tak kuat lagi berdiri. Hari sudah sore, teman teman Sasuke sudah pulang dengan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke harus bangun namun kedua kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Alhasil ia hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah yang kotor.

Sasuke memandang langit senja yang begitu indah. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya seakan ia ingin menggapai langit. Sasuke tersenyum, hari ini dia sangat bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa bermain sepak bola. Bahkan saking bahagianya ia sampai melupakan luka yang ada di lutut dan kepalanya.

"oii bocah! Pulanglah! Hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, nanti orang tuamu khawatir" teriak seorang kakek dari arah jauh. Sasuke kenal orang itu, dia adalah pedagang tembikar yang ada di dekat stasiun.

"iya kek, aku akan pulang" teriak Sasuke. Ahh Sasuke ingat, jika dia pulang apa yang akan di lakukan ayahnya? Bisa bisa ayahnya akan memukulinya dengan rotan lagi. Sasuke takut, saat dipukul dengan rotan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Sasuke takut untuk pulang.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke kenal suara ini.

"nii-san!" ucap Sasuke girang. Ia mencoba berdiri untuk memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia merintih, lututnya begitu sakit. "astaga? Kenapa lututmu berdarah Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil memeriksa kaki Sasuke.

"aku bermain sepak bola dengan temanku dan aku terjatuh" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. "lalu, dimana teman-teman mu?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"mereka sudah pulang" balas Sasuke lagi. Itachi terdiam, apa teman Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang terluka? Kenapa mereka tidak menolong Sasuke? Apa benar mereka teman Sasuke?

"kau yakin mereka temanmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengobati lutut Sasuke dengan plester yang ada dikantongnya. Beruntunglah Itachi karena sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke ia sempat membeli beberapa plester luka.

Sasuke mengangguk kecang. Ia menatap mata Itachi. "mereka temanku. Merekalah yang mengajakku main sepak bola. Mereka orang yang baik" katanya. Baik? Hah?! Kalau mereka orang yang baik seharusnya mereka menolong Sasuke, bukan meninggalkannya.

"yasudah ayo kita pulang, naiklah kepunggungku" kata Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk. Selama dijalan mereka hanya terdiam tak bicara.

"nii-san.." ucap Sasuke lirih. Itachi berdehem.

"aku takut pada ayah" lanjutnya.

"memang kenapa? Ayah tidak jahat, ia hanya terlalu tegas. Kau tahu kan ayah itu orang yang terlalu serius dan tegas. Jadi jika ia menyakitimu kau jangan masukan dalam hati" kata Itachi namun Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia memeluk leher Itachi dengan erat.

"a—aku mencuri uang ayah" ucap Sasuke lirih. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka lagi-lagi terdiam.

"kenapa kau mencuri uang ayah?" Tanya Itachi pelan. Ia harus berbicara lembut pada Sasuke agar Sasuke mau jujur padanya. Yaa walau pada akhirnya Itachi sudah tahu Sasuke berbohong atau tidak karena Sasuke mengidap sindrom pinnochio.

"a—aku membelikan teman-temanku eskrim. Me—mereka bilang padaku kalau mereka akan bermain denganku jika aku membelikan mereka eskrim. Uang jajanku habis maka dari itu aku mencuri uang ayah" kata Sasuke dengan suara serak. Itachi tahu Sasuke sedang menangis. Ia juga tahu kalau kini Sasuke merasa bersalah. Adiknya tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu jika ia tidak terpaksa.

"apa ayah tahu kau mengambil uangnya?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Itachi menghela nafas, sepertinya ia akan berdebat dengan sang ayah. Ia harus meminta ayahnya untuk memaafkan Sasuke.

"nii-san aku minta maaf.. a—aku minta maaf" ucap Sasuke.

"kau memang bersalah tapi kali ini aku maafkan. Aku akan membantu mu meminta maaf pada ayah. Tapi lain kali jangan mencuri" kata Itachi. "—dan lagi jangan temui teman-temanmu itu.. mereka hanya memanfaatkan mu Sasuke. Mereka bukan tem— aakkhh! Kenapa kau menjewerku?!" kata Itachi kesal. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Kini Sasuke sedang menjulurkan lidahnya. "mereka temanku! terserah nii-san mau bilang apa yang penting mereka tetap temanku! hanya mereka yang mau bermain dengan ku! Aku ini kesepian nii-san! Aku butuh teman! Saat bertemu dengan mereka aku benar benar bersyukur pada Tuhan. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doa ku. Tolong biarkan aku berteman dengan mereka" kata Sasuke. Itachi hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"terserah kau sajalah" ucap Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum, ia semakin erat memeluk leher Itachi.

"terima kasih nii-san, kau memang kakak yang hebat" bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa minggu Sasuke berteman dengan _'temannya'_ itu. Sebenarnya Itachi sangat khawatir. Terlebih lagi ia melihat Sasuke diperbudak teman temannya. Itachi marah, ingin sekali ia memukul teman-teman Sasuke itu namun Sasuke selalu mencegahnya. Sasuke bilang kalau ia senang bermain dengan temannya itu walau mereka sering bertindak kasar.

Saat melihat adiknya yang begitu senang bermain – _walau ia selalu di manfaatkan_ — membuat hati Itachi sakit. Ini memang salahnya, andai saja ia bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Sasuke. Namun kini ia harus meraih cita-citanya. Ia ingin menjadi polisi, karena itu ia jarang pulang kerumah lantaran ia harus tinggal di camp militer.

"nii-san! Aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Sasuke.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"ke museum. Yutta dan teman temannya mengajaku kesana sekalian mengisi liburan" kata Sasuke. "biar nii-san antar" tawar Itachi, namun Sasuke menggeleng.

"kami akan berangkat bersama. Yutta bilang kami akan berkumpul ditaman kota" ucap Sasuke. Itachi terdiam, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"tapi Sasuke, langit sedang mendung nanti kau—"

"aku sudah membawa payung. Ahh aku sudah terlambat, nii-san aku berangkat yaaa dahh" kata Sasuke, ia meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan Sasuke belum pulang. Sasuke bilang pada Itachi kalau ia akan pulang jam 4 namun sampai saat ini Sasuke belum pulang. Itachi melihat kearah jendela. Awan semakin gelap dan hujan sudah turun sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

"deras sekali" guman Itachi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya benar benar tidak tenang. Ia benar benar khawatir dengan Sasuke. "tenanglah Itachi, mungkin Sasuke sedang berteduh di toko" Itachi mencoba berpikir positif.

" _Sasuke kau kan kaya, bisakah kau minta uang pada ayahmu untuk membeli takoyaki?"_

" _Sasuke, tolong belikan kami air mineral. Kau teman kami kan?"_

" _Sasuke, jika kau ingin menjadi teman kami kau harus membelikan kami makanan!"_

 _ **BRAK!**_ Itachi membanting meja yang ada di depannya. Entah kenapa perkataan teman-teman Sasuke terngiang dikepalanya. Itachi harus menemukan Sasuke.

Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu garasi. Saat hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya, Itachi melihat sebuah payung berwarna biru dengan motif telapak kaki anjing. Itachi tahu payung itu. Itu payung milik adiknya, Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia memakai jas hujan dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi. Orang yang ada dibawah payung itu menoleh. Tubuh Itachi seketika menegang. Itu bukan adiknya, tapi itu adalah Yutta. Dengan amarah yang memuncak Itachi menghampiri Yutta. Yutta dan teman-temannya hendak berlari namun tangan mereka ditahan oleh Itachi.

"maafkan kami maafkan kami" ucap Yutta dan 2 temannya dengan ketakutan.

"dimana Sasuke?! Kenapa payung Sasuke ada padamu?!" Tanya Itachi marah. Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Sa—Sasuke ada di taman" lirih mereka. Itachi mematap mereka tidak percaya.

"ta—tapi kenapa? Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Sasuke? Bukankah kalian ingin pergi bersama ke museum?" Tanya Itachi. Merekabertiga terdiam.

"kami tidak mau bermain dengan Sasuke lagi!" tiba tiba Yutta berteriak dengan lancang. "—apa kakak tau?! Kami malu berteman dengan orang aneh seperti Sasuke! Dia itu aneh dan semua orang membencinya! Tapi ia selalu mengikuti kami kemanapun kami pergi. Itu membuat kami bertiga kesal! Kami selalu memperbudaknya, memanfaatkannya, dan meyakitinya agar ia membenci kami, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan bilang kalau ia senang bermain dengan kami. Maka dari itu kami memberinya pelajaran agar ia tak mau berteman dengan kami lagi!" ucap Yutta, mengeluarkan semua curahan hatinya.

Itachi terdiam, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar penjelasan teman Sasuke. Sebegitu bencinya mereka pada Sasuke hanya karena penyakitnya?

"berikan payung itu padaku. Itu milik Sasuke kan?" ucap Itachi. Dengan ragu Yutta memberikan payung itu pada Itachi. "kalian tahu, Sasuke berkata bahwa ia beruntung bertemu dengan kalian. Sasuke selalu bercerita tetang kalian, dan ia selalu bersyukur bisa berteman dengan kalian. Bahkan semalam ia tak bisa tidur karena ia begitu menantikan pergi bertamasya bersama kalian. Namun ternyata kalian hanya bisa menyakiti hati kecil Sasuke. Mulai sakarang aku akan melarang Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Kalian tidak perlu repot repot memperbudaknya lagi. Aku akan bicara pada Sasuke. Sekarang pergilah, aku akan menjemput Sasuke." Kata Itachi, ia pun berlari menjemput Sasuke.

Taman kota begitu sepi, ia takut ada orang jahat yang akan melukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi.

"nii-san?!" teriak Sasuke. Hati Itachi mencelos saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang basah kuyup. Ia duduk di bangku taman sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"kenapa nii-san ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kenapa kau tidak berteduh Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke menggeleng. "nanti kalau aku berteduh, Yutta akan kesulitan mencariku. Yutta bilang ia akan menjemput Shinobu dan Hiro dirumah maka dari itu ia meminjam payung— loh? Itukan payungku? Kenapa ada pada nii-san? Ahh apa nii-san bertemu denga Yu—"

"lalu bagaimana dengan museumnya? Kau tidak jadi pergi?" kata Itachi memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. "aku tak tahu, sejak jam 11 Yutta tidak datang kesini, padahal ia bilang kalau ia akan datang kesini setelah menjemput Hiro dan Shinobu. Maka dari itu aku menunggunya disini" ucap Sasuke. Dengan spontan Itachi memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah sang kakak.

"Mulai besok jangan bertemu dengan mereka lagi"

"Tapi nii-san.. mereka-"

"Cukup Sasuke, mereka bukan orang baik. Tadi aku bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka sengaja meninggalkanmu sendirian di taman karena mereka membencimu. Mereka bilang kau aneh dan itu membuat mereka malu. Maka dari itu mereka tak ingin berteman dengan mu Sasuke" ucap Itachi panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya terdiam, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar penjelasan sang kakak. Ternyata memang tak ada seorangpun yang ingin berteman dengan Sasuke. Segigih apapun Sasuke, tetap saja tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

' _Sasuke,kau tak butuh batas antara dirimu dan teman-temanmu. Kau bisa hidup sendiri. Ayah yakin kau pasti bisa'_

Kata-kata sang ayah kini terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Benar kata ayahnya, Sasuke tak butuh teman. Tanpa seorang teman pun Sasuke tak akan mati. Kali ini ia menyerah, ia tak akan mencari teman lagi. Ia akan menutup dirinya.

Dan sejak saat itulah sifat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat.

 _ **Flasback off**_

"Itachi-san? Itachi-san?" tegur seseorang.

"ahh! Maafkan aku, aku melamun. Ada apa Konan?" Tanya Itachi pada salah satu bawahannya.

"ada seseorang yang mencarimu" kata Konan

"suruh dia masuk" perintah Itachi. Konan pun mengangguk dan me

nyuruh orang itu untuk masuk. "apa aku mengganggu mu Itachi-san?" Tanya orang itu.

"aahh! Orochimaru-san, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Nahh nahh silahkan duduk" kata Itachi. Orochimarupun duduk. "jadi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?" Tanya Orochimaru. Itachi tersenyum ramah.

"yaahh mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja membersihkan ruanganku. Entah sudah berapa bulan ruanganku tidak dibersihkan. Aku jadi tak nyaman saat kerja jika ruangan ku kotor" keluh Itachi. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah aku akan membersihkan ruanganmu Itachi-san" katanya.

Itachi tersenyum. "terimakasih Orochimaru-san kau sangat membantu"

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua muridpun memasukan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas. Setelah sensei pamit, mereka pun satu persatu keluar kelas termasuk Sasuke. Saat berjalan dikoridor semua murid menatap Sasuke sinis. Ahh mungkin berita tetang _**'ada anak kelas satu yang sangat dingin dan kejam'**_ telah menyebar luas di sekolah. Sudah pasti Sasuke tahu siapa penyebabnya. Kalau bukan Deidara siapa lagi?

"Sasuke-chan~" tiba tiba dengan seenak jidat Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan mesra sampai-sampai semua murid yang menatap Sasuke kini kebingungan.

"lepaskan tanganmu dobe!" perintah Sasuke sinis. Namun bukannya melepaskan rangkulannya, Naruto malah makin erat merangkulnya membuat Sasuke semakin menatap horor kearah Naruto.

"ne ne.. Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai es krim. Aku yang traktir" ajak Naruto. Hm? Es krim? Sasuke jadi teringat sesuatu.

"tidak mau. Kau makan saja sendiri, aku sibuk. _Hik!_ " buru-buru Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

"hehehe.. kau tak bisa bohong padaku Sasuke" goda Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap sinis dan menginjak sepatu Naruto dengan keras. Naruto hanya bisa merintih kesakitan saat Sasuke menginjak sepatunya. Hah! Masa bodo, siapa suruh Naruto membuatnya kesal.

"Sasuke tung— akkhh!" tiba tiba Naruto terlihat kesakitan. Ia menutup telinganya dengan kuat. Matanya berkunang-kunang lantaran kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Rasanya seperti ribuan jarum yang tiba-tiba menusuk kepala Naruto. Bisa saja Naruto terjatuh kalau saja Sasuke tak membantunya.

"ka—kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku terlalu keras menginjaknya?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Naruto menggeleng lemah. Ia masih menutup telinganya dengan tangannya.

"bi—bisakah kita pergi ketempat yang sepi? Su—suara suara ini mengangguku" pinta Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, ia tahu apa _'suara'_ yang maksud Naruto. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memapah Naruto ke bukit belakang sekolah. Tempat ini jauh dari keramaian, Sasuke harap _'suara'_ itu tak sampai kesini.

"minumlah" tawar Sasuke, memberikan sebotol air minum pada Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya dan meminum air itu. "sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"terima kasih Sasuke" kata Naruto.

"hng.." balas Sasuke seadanya. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto.

"kau yakin? Maksudku apa telingamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia sadar kalau telinga Naruto sakit karena Sasuke. Ya, karena Sasuke yang telah merusak earphone milik Naruto. Padahal earphone itu sangat berharga bagi Naruto.

"yeahh. Kurasa telingaku akan baik baik saja. Saat kau menginjak kakiku konsentrasiku langsung buyar. Dan tepat saat itulah suara-suara itu masuk ketelingaku" ucap Naruto. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya.

"maaf" katanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. "sejak kapan Sasuke yang dingin dan angkuh bisa meminta maaf seperti ini? Ya ampun Tuhan.. aku benar benar terkejut!" goda Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

Dijalan Sasuke memilih untuk berjalan dibelakang Naruto. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"sepertinya aku harus membelikannya earphone baru" guman Sasuke tak mau Naruto tahu, ya anggaplah kalau ini surprise untuk Naruto. Tunggu? Surprise? Bukan bukan! Maksud Sasuke bukan seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin ganti rugi! Ia tak mau Naruto tahu karena ia malu memberikan hadiah untuk Naruto. Sasuke terlalu _–uhuk—_ gengsi. Saat pulang nanti ia akan menaruh earphone itu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Bukankah itu ide bagus?

Tapi jika seperti ini ia tak akan bisa pergi membelinya. Sasuke harus mencari alasan agar Naruto pulang sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke kan tidak bisa berbohong?! Astaga memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling.

Naruto yang ada didepan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Naruto terkekeh geli ketika ia mendengar suara hati Sasuke. Sebegitu gengsinyakah Sasuke pada Naruto sampai-sampai ia ingin membeli hadiah secara diam-diam. Rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, namun ia menahannya. Ia tak mau menerima bogem mentah dari Sasuke.

Naruto memicingkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang tak asing. Seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan membunuh orang-orang yang ia cintai. Disana, tepat diminimarket tersebut Naruto melihat Orochimaru keluar sambil menenteng kantong belanjaan. Orochimaru terlihat buru-buru sekali.

"mau kemana dia?" guman Naruto.

"apa? Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ahh! Eum— bukan apa-apa. Sasuke! Kau pulanglah sendiri aku ada urusan disekolah. Dahh!" kata Naruto, berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia terus berlari mengikuti tempat yang di tuju Orochimaru.

Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan emas, buru-buru Sasuke berlari ke salah satu toko CD ditengah kota. Iapun masuk ke toko tersebut dan mulai mencari earphone untuk Naruto. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah earphone _dark blue_ dengan motif petir. Sasukepun mengambil earphone itu dan membayarnya ke salah satu kasir.

Setelah membayar, Sasukepun keluar dari toko tersebut. "tinggal minta bantuan nii-san untuk memberikan earphone ini pada Naruto. Dan selesai! Aku tak punya utang lagi pada Naruto" guman Sasuke.

Saat berjalan, tanpa Sasuke sadari ia melewati sebuah gedung pertelevisian tempat sang ayah bekerja. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat sebuah poster promosi dengan ukuran besar yang menampilkan foto sang ayah dan acara berita yang sedang di tersenyum melihat foto sang ayah. Ayahnya begitu berwiba dan tegas. Pantas saja pihak perusahaan itu begitu menganggumi ayahnya sampai-sampai sang ayah dijadikan _icon_ program berita tersebut. Melihat ayahnya yang begitu menganggumkan entah kenapa Sasuke jadi ingin seperti ayahnya. Menjadi penyiar berita atau reporter memang cita-cita Sasuke. Sejak dulu ia ingin mencoba untuk terjun ke dunia _news and casting_. Namun sang ayah selalu menertawakannya dan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan cita-citanya itu.

"Sasuke? Kau Sasuke kan? Fugaku-san! Lihat anakmu ada disini" ucap seorang pria berbandan gendut. Tidak! Ini buruk! Sasuke harus pergi dari sini.

"err.. anu maaf Akimichi-san, aku harus pergi" ucap Sasuke pada teman kantor ayahnya.

"ehhh? Kenapa? Kau takut bertemu dengan ayahmu? Ayolah kau tidak perlu takut Sasuke-kun" ucap pria berambut pirang sambil merangkul Sasuke. "ta—tapi Yamanaka-san, aku—" ucap Sasuke gelagapan. Jangan sampai ayahnya tau kalau Sasuke ada di sini. Bisa-bisa ayahnya makin membencinya.

"ahh bagaimana kalau kita makan makan dulu. Sasuke-kun kau mau ikut?" Tanya pria berbadan besar itu.

"ma—maaf ta—tapi aku sedang sibuk, _hik!_ " wajah Sasuke memucat. Kenapa ia berbohong? Kenapa harus kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke? Pria yang bernama Akimichi Chouza dan Yamanaka Inoichi itu terdiam.

"ahh Fugaku! Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Lihat! _Pinnochio_ kecil mu ini sudah menunggumu!" ucap Chouza sambil merangkul Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke makin memucat, dilihatnya wajah sang ayah yang kini tepat berada di depannya. Wajah Fugaku begitu datar, sorot matanya begitu menusuk dan sangat dingin. Sasuke hanya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"sepertinya _Pinnochio_ kecilmu ini rindu padamu, Fugaku-san" ucap Inoichi sambil terkekeh kecil. Ya Tuhan, kenapa 2 orang dewasa yang ada disamping Sasuke ini malah memperkeruh suasana?

"kalian pergi saja duluan. Aku akan menyusul" ucap Fugaku datar. Bahkan suaranya saja mampu membuat kaki Sasuke bergetar lemas.

"baiklah kami pergi dulu, sampai nanti pinnochio-kun" ucap mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia menundukan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah sang ayah.

"angkat wajahmu!" perintah Fugaku dingin. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menatap wajah sang ayah. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan pernah tunjukan wajahmu itu di tempat kerjaku!" ucap Fugaku sinis. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar menahan takut.

"maaf ayah.." lirihnya.

"apa kau tahu! Kau sudah mempermalukan ku di depan teman teman ku?! Kenapa kau harus menunjukan penyakit sialan itu dihadapan mereka?!" Fugaku mengepal tangannya dengan kuat. Menahan amarah yng memuncak dikepalanya.

"a—aku tidak sengaja. Ma—maafkan aku" lirih Sasuke. Fugaku hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

"ahh, Fugaku-san. Jam 8 malam nanti kita akan _on air_. Kau jangan telat ya, nanti malam kau akan mewawancarai politikus terkenal. Kuharap kau bisa membuat acara debatnya semakin panas" ucap salah seorang staff acara tersebut.

"baik. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sungguh sungguh. Terima kasih pak produser" Fugaku menundukan badannya. Orang itu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Fugaku.

"pulanglah, aku masih harus berkerja" ucap Fugaku. Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia menahan lengan Fugaku. Meminta Fugaku agar tak meninggalkannya. "sial! Apa yang ka—"

"aku ingin menjadi ayah. Aku— aku ingin menjadi seorang reporter dan presenter seperti ayah. Aku ingin menjadi pembawa acara berita dan menjadi pewawancara politikus terkenal seperti ayah. Aku—"

"hahahahaha!" Fugaku tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Ia menatap anak bungsunya itu dengan tatapan mengejek. "kau ingin menjadi reporter sepertiku? Hah?! Kau gila?! Mana ada pihak televisi yang mau menerima orang dengan penyakit aneh sepertimu Sasuke? Kau sadarkan kalau kau punya sindrom dimana kau tidak bisa berbohong?!" ucap Fugaku. Sasuke hanya diam mematung. Ia meneguk salivanya, membuang rasa gugup dan memandang wajah ayahnya dengan percaya diri.

"tidak.. aku percaya kalau sindrom ini sangat berguna bagi seorang reporter. Bukankah seorang reporter seharusnya menyampaikan kebenaran? Berita yang disampaikan oleh seorang reporter yang memiliki sindrom sepertiku akan membangun rasa percaya pada para penonton yang menonton berita. Mereka pasti percaya bahwa berita yang aku sampaikan murni dan bukan sebuah kebohongan belaka" kata Sasuke yakin. Fugaku terkekeh kecil.

"seorang reporter yang tidak bisa berbohong dan hanya mengatakan kebenaran? Kau benar benar naïf Sasuke. Dunia jurnalistik tidak semudah yang kau kira. Seorang reporter berita harus merangkai berita agar rating acaranya naik! Kau bahkan harus berbohong agar kau bisa mendapatkan rating yang tinggi! Apa kau sanggup melakukan itu hah?!" kali ini kata kata Fugaku benar-benar menusuk Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tak dapat membalas perkataan Fugaku.

Fugaku mengambil 2 buah kartu didalam saku jasnya. Ia menunjukan kedua kartu itu pada Sasuke. "ini adalah kartu dari 2 buah restoran yang berbeda. Sekarang,anggaplah kau dan aku adalah seorang reporter berita yang sedang meliput ' _pelanggaran restoran yang mengijinkan pengunjungnya merokok didalam restoran'_. 2 restoran ini telah di laporkan dan sekarang kita akan meliput restoran tersebut. Kita akan menyusup ke dalam restoran tersebut dan membuktikan bahwa rerstoran tersebut benar-benar melanggar aturan. Kau pilihlah salah satu kartu ini" ucap Fugaku. Sasukepun mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu kartu yang ada tangan Fugaku.

"disini kita berperan sebagai reporter, kau tahu kan tugas reporter? Mengungkapkan berita dan merangkainya agar masyarakat dapat mengetahuinya. Baiklah biar aku yang pertama—."

Fugaku mengambil handphonenya, menekan nomor disalah satu kartu yang tidak dipilih Sasuke.

" _selamat datang direstoran Fantasia. bisa saya tulis pesanan anda"_ terdengar suara wanita diseberang sana.

"aku ingin memesan meja untuk 4 orang, besok jam 1 siang. Dan 4 orang tersebut adalah perokok. Apakah aku bisa memesannya?" Tanya Fugaku. Ia menatap Sasuke.

Cukup lama wanita itu terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menjawab. "baiklah, anda boleh memesan." Fugaku tersenyum.

"baiklah, terimakasih" ia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Fugaku menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum sinis. "bagaimana? Apa kau bisa berbohong seperti itu?" Tanya Fugaku. Sasuke hanya terdiam. "ambil handphonemu dan ketik nomor yang ada dikartu mu. Lakukan seperti yang tadi aku lakukan" perintah Fugaku. Namun Sasuke masih terdiam.

"kenapa? Tidak bisa? Tentu saja karena kau tidak bisa berbohong! Seorang reporter harus bisa berbohong demi mendapatkan sebuah berita. Maka dari itu kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi reporter Sasuke" kata Fugaku.

"pergilah.. aku masih ada urusan" Fugakupun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Kedua kaki Sasuke lemas, ia bahkan terjatuh disana. Semua orang bahkan melihatnya bingung. Bibir Sasuke bergetar. Ia tak tahu jika cita-citanya bisa serumit itu. Kata-kata Fugaku benar-benar berhasil menusuknya. Tanpa sadar air mata Sasuke sudah jatuh satu persatu. Membasahi pipi Sasuke yang memerah. Kini Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Naruto terus mengikuti Orochimaru. Dan pada akhirnya Orochimaru pun tiba disebuah gereja tua. Naruto bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar. Berusaha agar Orochimaru tak melihatnya. Naruto melihat Orochimaru berbicara dengan seorang pendeta. Naruto tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Yang ia tahu, Orochimaru begitu ramah pada pendeta tersebut. Setelah berbicara dengan pendeta, Orochimaru dengan ramah membantu para biarawati membawa panci-panci besar yang berisi makanan.

Orochimaru menatap panci-panci itu pada sebuah meja panjang. Setelah dirasa rapi, ia pun memanggil para biarawati. Biarawati-biarawati itu datang sambil menuntun para manula, gelandangan dan para anak kecil yang hidup dijalanan. Orochimaru membagikan makanan kepada orang-orang yang kekurangan tersebut. Dengan ramah ia menyapa orang-orang tersebut. Menuangkan supmiso dan beberapa potong daging pada piring mereka.

Bahkan saat ada gelandangan yang mengambil jatah ubi manisnya lebih dari satu, Orochimaru tak marah pada orang itu. Ia hanya tersenyum ramah, mengambil sebuah kantong plastik dan memberikan banya ubi manis pada gelandangan yang sudah berumur itu. Saat ini Orochimaru benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"apa sebenarnya yang ia rencanakan?" guman Naruto. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak tahu jalan pikiran Orochimaru. Orochimaru itu adalah penjahat yang cerdik, maka dari itu Naruto begitu kesulitan untuk menangkapnya.

"siapa disana?" Tanya Orochimaru. Naruto terdiam, ia harus pergi dari sini. Dengan secepat kilat. Naruto pergi meninggalkan gereja tua itu.

"besok aku akan datang kesini, akan kucari tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Orochimaru kali ini" tekad Naruto. Kali ini ia harus bergerak, ia tak boleh tinggal diam. Demi melindungi Sasuke dan orang-orang yang penting baginya, Naruto harus menangkap dan menjembloskan Orochimaru ke penjara. Naruto yakin, ia pasti bisa.

Sebelum pulang kerumah, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk membeli cat rambut dan sebuah sonflens di salah satu toko. Ia akan menyamar, dan membongkar semua kedok Orochimaru selama ini. Setelah membeli perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Sasuke. Besok ia akan meminta tolong pada Sasuke, semoga saja Sasuke akan menolongnya dengan senang hati.

"ahh.. apa Sasuke sudah pulang? aku penasaran earphone macam apa yang ia beli. Hehehehe.."Naruto tersenyum lebar. Saat dijalan, Naruto memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat seseorang yang begitu ia kenali sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"itu Sasuke, kenapa ia ada disini? Kenapa ia tidak pulang?" guman Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, terlintaslah ide jahil untuk mengagetkan Sasuke. Naruto mulai mengendap-endap mendekati Sasuke.

 _ **NGING!**_ Tiba tiba Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sendu. Mungkin lebih baik Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disini. Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri. Dengan perlahan Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, berusaha agar Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Sasuke.. apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan ayahmu?" guman Naruto. Ia tak sengaja mendengar suara hati Sasuke. Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya agar orang lain tak melihat kesedihannya. Ingin rasanya Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke, memeluknya dan menenangkannya agar hati Sasuke tak sakit lagi. Namun ia sadar, Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Setelah dirasa sudah baikan, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan pulang kearah rumahnya. Entah sudah berapa jam Sasuke terdiam di taman, yang jelas kini hari sudah malam. Sasuke masih mengingat jelas perkataan sang ayah. Ia tak menyangka jika dunia jurnalistik itu berbeda dengan yang ia harapkan. Terlebih lagi sang ayah malah menyuruh Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh cita-citanya itu. Apa Sasuke harus menyerah? Tapi sejak dulu cita citanya adalah menjadi seorang reporter. Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk sindrom yang di idapnya. Kenapa diantara milyaran manusia yang hidup di dunia ini, hanya Sasuke yang mengidap sindrom ini?

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang terduduk sambil menyenderkan bahunya di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke. Mata Naruto terpejam, sepertinya ia sedang tertidur. Ah, Sasuke lupa jika kunci pintu gerbang rumahnya ada pada dirinya. Hari ini ayah dan kakaknya tidak pulang maka dari itu pintu gerbang masih terkunci. Dan lebih sialnya, Naruto tak memiliki kunci duplikat. Sasuke lupa memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto? Naruto? Ayo bangun, jangan tidur disini" ucap Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. "ahh.. Sasuke, okaeri" kata Naruto. "hng.." balas Sasuke seadanya. Narutopun bangkit dari duduknya, ia membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor karena debu.

"ayo masuk" ajak Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Sasuke.. tadi aku bertemu dengan Orochimaru" ucap Naruto.

"lalu?"

"dia.. dia bekerja sebagai relawan disebuah gereja tua dipinggir kota" kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke terdiam.

"tapi.. bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, dia bahkan mempunyai hati iblis dan berniat membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanagi jalannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa bekerja sebagai relawan disana?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto menggeleng.

"aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Orochimaru. Dia.. begitu misterius" ucapnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"maka dari itu, Sasuke kuharap kau mau menolong ku. Akan akan menyamar menjadi relawan disana. Akan ku cari tahu apa yang sedang Orochimaru rencanakan. Aku minta tolong padamu, buat penampilanku berbeda agar Orochimaru tak menyadari bahwa aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berjanji.. aku berjanji akan menangkap Orochimaru dan melindungimu dari ancamannya, Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata Sasuke. Tatapan penuh dengan tekad yang membara. Tatapan yang membuat Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto akan menangkap orang yang telah mengancam nyawanya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "besok hari libur, setelah sarapan aku akan memotong rambutmu. Jadi kau tunggu dihalaman belakang" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"ini!" Sasuke memberikan sebuah kotak coklat yang cukup besar.

"kurasa kau akan membutuhkan ini" ucap Sasuke. Tanpa Naruto buka pun ia sudah tahu apa yang diberikan Sasuke.

"terima kasih" ucap Naruto. Tadinya, ia pikir Sasuke akan diam-diam menaruh earphone ini, tapi ternyata tidak.

..

..

..

Haripun berganti. Kini mentari telah muncul dari persembunyiannya. Udara sejuk, dan nyanyian burung yang merdu kini menghiasi suasana bumi yang indah ini.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Bisa aku minta tolong pada kali—" ucap Itachi terhenti saat melihatNaruto dan adiknya kini sedang bertengkar kecil.

"jangan pendek-pendek! Kau tahu kan rambutku sangat berharga!" protes Naruto.

"bawel! Cepat singkirkan tanganmu atau kugunting tangamu!" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"gyaaa! Sasuke! Kau terlalu pendek memotongnya!"

"argghh! Jangan banyak bergerak dobe! Kutusuk matamu dengan gunting baru tahu rasa kau!"

"aaarrghhh! Rambut indahku!"

Itachi terkekeh kecil. Ia senang melihat adiknya kini bisa bercengkrama dengan teman sebayanya. Sosok adiknya yang dulu begitu pendiam dan dingin kini telah berubah menjadi pemuda yang galak dan sedikit –uhuk- tsundere mungkin? Itachi lebih suka sosok Sasuke yang sekarang. Kini Sasuke lebih suka berekspresi, berbanding terbalik saat dia kecil dulu.

"Naruto, terima kasih kau telah mengubah adik kecil ku. Kupercayakan Sasuke padamu" guman Itachi sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sedang bercermin.

"aku tampan" ucap Naruto percaya diri. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"nah sekarang cepat pakai softlens itu, aku akan menutup tanda dipipimu itu dengan bedak dan foundation" ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk, ia pun memasang sonflens pada kedua matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengoleskan _foundation_ dan bedak, berusaha menutupi tanda di pipi Naruto.

"nah, selesai!" ucap mereka berdua kompak.

"Sasuke! Apa kau melihat naru—" Itachi terdiam saat melihat sosok asing yang berada dikamar adiknya itu.

"ahh Naruto. Dia—"

"Naruto sedang kencan dengan temannya." Ucap Naruto, memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. Sasukehanya menghela nafasnya.

"ka—kau siapa? Se—sedang apa kau dikamar adikku?!" Tanya Itachi menyelidik. Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya Itachi benar-benar tak mengenalinya.

"namaku Hyuga Menma, aku teman Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tak lupa Naruto merubah suaranya agar Itachi benar-benar tak mengenali Naruto.

"a—aku Uchiha Itachi. Ka—kakak Sasuke. Ahh sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sa—Sasuke! Jangan lupa jaga rumah!" ucap Itachi dan Sasukepun mengangguk.

"lihat! Bahkan kakakmu tidak mengenaliku hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa kencang. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"pakai ini saat kau bertemu Orochimaru. Ku harap ia tak sadar jika kau memakai softlens" kata Sasuke, ia memberikan sebuah kacamata pada Naruto. Lusa, ia akan bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Naruto akan membongkar semua kedok Orochimaru. Naruto yakin, ia pasti bisa.

"tunggu aku Orochimaru" ucap Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah, Narutopun datang ke gereja tempat Orochimaru bekerja. Ia meminta izin pendeta gereja tersebut untuk bekerja sebagai relawan ditempat ini. Pendeta tersebutpun menyetujuinya. Naruto mengangguk lega.

"Orochimaru-san" ucap pendeta tersebut lembut.

"iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu pak pendeta?" Tanya Orochimaru ramah. Pendeta itu tersenyum, ia menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"mulai sekarang anak ini akan membantu mu disini. Ia mengajukan diri untuk menjadi relawan digereja ini" ucap pendeta tersebut. Orochimaru menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki samapi ujung kepala. Naruto berusaha bersikap normal agar Orochimaru tak mencurigainya.

"namaku HyugaMenma. Senang berkerja sama denganmu Orochimaru-san" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Orochimaru tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"namaku Orochimaru. Senang berkenalan dengan mu" katanya ramah.

Setelah selesai berkenalan mereka pun mulai bekerja, tak lupa Naruto terus mengamati tingkah laku Orochimaru. Tak terasa sudah 2 jam mereka bekerja.

"Menma-kun, bisakah kau membantu Orochimaru-san di dapur. Ia sedang memotong lobak untuk makanan besok" ucap pendeta itu. Naruto mengangguk. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menanyakan rencana Orochimaru.

Narutopun masuk kedapur dan berdiri disamping Orochimaru yang sedang memotong lobak.

"mari kubantu" ucap Naruto ramah. Orochimaru tersenyum.

"terima kasih Menma-kun"

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Orochimaru sibuk memotong lobak sedangkan Naruto sibuk memasukan potongan lobak itu pada baskom berisi air.

"hari ini benar-benar sibuk ya, kamarin orang yang datang tidak terlalu ramai. Untung hari ini kau datang Menma-kun. Aku jadi terbantu" kata Orochimaru.

"sudah berapa lama Orochimaru-san bekerja disini?" Tanya Naruto basa basi.

"sebulan yang lalu" balas Orochimaru.

"jadi anda sudah menjadi relawan disini selama sebulan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"ya" balas Orochimaru. Tiba-tiba Orochimaru terdiam, ia menatap wajah Naruto dengan lekat. "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Orochimaru. Naruto terdiam, apa Orochimaru mulai curiga padanya? Tenang.. Naruto harus tenang..

"tidak. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu" jawab Naruto santai. Orochimaru terkekeh pelan.

' _atau mungkin aku salah orang? Entah kenapa ekspresi wajahnya sama dengan orang itu'_

"hahaha.. maaf, tapi aku merasa seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya Menma-kun" kata Orochimaru. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Orochimaru-san" panggil Naruto. Orochimaru menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia harus memancing Orochimaru dengan pertanyaannya agar Naruto dapat mendengar suara hati Orochimaru. Dengan begini Naruto akan tau rencana apa yang akan dibuat Orochimaru nanti.

"apa kau seorang mantan narapidana?" tanyanya. Orochimaru terdiam, ia menghentikan kegiatan memotong lobaknya.

' _dari mana dia tahu? Apa pak pendeta yang memberitahunya?'_

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum saat mendengar suara hati milik Orochimaru. Sepertinya Orochimaru sudah terpancing.

"apa pak pendeta yang memberitahukannya padamu?" Tanya Orochimaru. Naruto mengangguk kecil.

' _sial! Kenapa pak tua itu membocorkan identitasku?! Brengsek!'_

"atas kasus apa sampai-sampai anda masuk penjara Orochimaru-san? Ah— maaf jika aku lancang, aku hanya—"

"aku dituduh membunuh orang, yaa.. saat itu aku hanya ingin menolong korban yang terjebak di dalam mobil saat kecelakaan. Namun semua mengira akulah yang membunuh korban. Aku hanya rakyat kecil yang tak punya jaminan perlindungan apapun. Bahkan pengacara yang sukarela menolongku tak dapat membebaskanku dari tuduhan" Orochimaru tersenyum tanpa dosa. Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya. Berakting seakan-akan dia tak bersalah, Orochimaru memang seorang iblis.

"ahh benarkah? Aku turut menyesal menanyakan hal itu" ucap Naruto.

' _Sial, untuk apa bocah itu menanyakan hal tersebut?'_

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. "kau bilang untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk memancing mu agar kau mau membocorkan semua rencanamu" ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"lalu setelah kau bebas apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku, akan membersihkan nama baik ku. Dan akan ku tunjukan kalau aku bukan orang jahat" ucapnya.

"kau yakin? Apa kau tidak akan balas dendam pada orang yang telah menjebloskan mu kepenjara?"

Orochimarudiam membisu. Ditatapnya mata Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Orochimaru lagi-lagi tersenyum. Namu kali ini senyumannya begitu menakutkan. Bahkan Naruto sampai meneguk salivanya karena gugup.

"sekarang aku yakin, kita pasti pernah bertemu di suatu tempat" ucapnya. Naruto memucat, apa Orochimaru sudah tau penyamarannya. Orochimaru mengambil pisaunya dan tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. Naruto dengan perlahan mundur kebelakang. Dia harus pergi dari sini.

"O—Orochimaru-san? Kau—"

"ahh kalian ternyata masih disini. Nahh Menma-kun sebaiknya kau pulang. hari sudah gelap, nanti kau— heii! Menma-kun!" panggil pendeta itu pada Naruto. Namun Naruto sudah berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan pendeta itu dan Orochimaru.

"dia kenapa?" Tanya pendeta itu. Orochimaru hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

' _padahal aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa ia lari?'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"ahh ini tas dan blazer sekolah milik Menma-kun. Orochimaru-san, bisakah kau mengantarkan ini padanya?" Tanya pak pendeta. Orochimaru mengambil blazer sekolah milik Naruto.

"SMA Konoha? Ahh aku tahu tempat ini. Baiklah besok aku akan kesana" kata Orochimaru. Pendeta itu tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Orochimaru.

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya. Setelah bekerja di kantor Itachi, Orochimaru pun datang ke SMA Konoha. Ia ingin mengembalikan tas dan blazer milik Menma. Orochimaru sadar ini semua karena dirinya yang menjahili Menma sampai-sampai Menma lari ketakutan.

Orochimaru masuk ke sekolah itu, diapun melihat segerombolan siswa yang sedang bermain sepak bola dilapangan.

"ahh boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" Tanya Orochimaru pada seorang siswa yang sedang lewat.

"apa kau kenal dengan Hyuga Menma, kemarin ia meninggalkan tas dan blazernya di tempat kerjanya" kata Orochimaru. Orang itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"setahuku tidak ada orang yang bernama Hyuga Menma disini" kata orang itu. Orochimaru mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Apa mungkin dia salah sekolah? Tapi ia yakin jika logo di blazer Menma adalah logo SMA Konoha.

"ahh.. itu, orang yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Siswa yang rambutnya hitam yang sedang berlari menuju gawang" kata Orochimaru sambil menunjuk Menma.

"ohh itu bukan Menma, paman. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Sebenarnya rambutnya berwarna pirang entah kenapa kemarin ia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam" kata orang itu. Orochimaru terdiam, ia tersenyum kecil. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari jika Menma itu adalah Naruto.

"ahahahaha.. bodohnya aku" Orochimaru tertawa kecang.

"err.. paman kau takapa?"

"ya ya aku tidak apa-apa.. bisakah kau berikan ini pada Naruto-kun. Bilang padanya jika Orochimaru yang telah mengantarkannya" kata Orochimaru. Orang itu mengangguk. Dia berlari kearah Naruto dan memberikan tas serta blazer pada Naruto. Orochimaru tersenyum saat Naruto melihat kearahnya. Wajah Naruto menegang seketika, Orochimaru bisa menebak kalau kini Naruto telah ketakutan karena rahasianya telah terbongkar.

"menyamar menjadi orang lain agar kau bisa memata mataiku. Ternyata kau cerdik juga bocah"

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua muridpun pulang dengan gembira, kecuali Naruto. Sejak tadi ia melamun. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu? Andai saja saat itu Naruto tidak meninggalkan blazernya disana. Pasti Orochimaru tidak akan sadar kalau Naruto menyamar menjadi Menma. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi Naruto mengetahui rencana busuk Orochimaru.

 _ **Drttt..Drttt..**_ tiba-tiba handphone Naruto bergetar.

"halo?"

" _haii bocah, lama tak bertemu. Ahh atau harus ku panggil Menma-kun?"_

"Orochimaru" balas Naruto sinis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

" _ya ya ini aku. Kuharap kau tidak akan melupakanku"_

"mau apa kau?" Tanya Naruto

" _aku ingin bicara padamu, ku tunggu kau di café dekat sekolahmu"_

 _ **Tut!**_ Sambungan telepon terputus. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Narutoberlari seperti orang kesetanan. Bahkan ia menghiraukan Sasuke yang hendak mengajaknya pulang bersama.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu café itu. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok Orochimaru.

Iapun melihat Orochimaru yang duduk didekat jendela. Ia sedang memakan burgernya dengan lahap. Dengan tampang dingin dan datar, Naruto menghampiri Orochimaru dan duduk dihadapannya. Orochimaru yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto hanya tersenyum. Iapun memberikan 1 burgernya pada Naruto. Menyuruh Naruto memakan burger itu.

' _kau datang juga bocah'_

"apa tujuanmu menyuruhku datang kesini?" Tanya Naruto. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil soda miliknya dan meminumnya.

' _hanya ingin menyapa mu. Ahaha.. aku lengah. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar jika kau menyamar untuk memata-matai ku. Kau memang setan kecil bocah!'_

"bicara lah menggunakan mulutmu!" bentak Naruto. Semua orang yang ada dicafe itu terdiam. Mereka menatap bingung kearah Naruto.

' _kemampuan mu untuk membaca pikiran ternyata tidak berubah. Ahh untung aku tidak bertindak bodoh kemarin. Jika saja aku gegabah mungkin saja kau akan tahu rencana ku'_

"berapa kali ku bilang bicaralah menggunakan mulutmu. Jangan berpikir!" bentak Naruto, namun lagi-lagi Orochimaru menghiraukannya.

' _kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?'_

"ponsel itu. Itu perbuatan mu kan? Kau yang meneror Sasuke, iya kan? Kenapa kau lakukan pada orang yang tidak bersalah seperti Sasuke?" kata Naruto. Semua pengunjung dicafe tersebut terheran-heran dengan Naruto yang bicara sendiri sejak tadi.

' _ahh apa kau ketakutan hanya karena hal itu? Aku bahkan belum memulainya.'_

"kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Naruto.

' _tentu saja karena aku ingin balas dendam padamu. Sebenarnya 10 tahun yang lalu sasarannya bukan kau, tapi ayahmu. Karena ulah mu dan orang yang bernama Izuna lah yang telah menghancurkan rencanaku. Kalian berdua memang bocah tak tahu diuntung. Maka dari itu aku harus memusnakan salah satu dari kalian. Dan Izunalah yang terpilih.'_

"brengsek, jadi dugaan ku benar kalau kau yang melakukannya" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah brengsek yang ada di depannya itu.

' _tanpa ku beri tahupun kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Mulai sekarang aku akan balas dendam padamu, tapi bukan kau lah targetnya. Melainkan orang yang dekat denganmu. Ahh kurasa sekarang kau sudah punya teman baru? Namanya Sasuke, iya kan?'_

"jangan berani mendekati Sasuke!" bentak Naruto lagi. Namun kali ini lebih kencang. Orochimaru hanya diam sambil memasang senyuman kebanggaannya itu. Sepertinya kali ini rencananya berhasil.

' _aku akan tetap membunuh Sasuke!'_

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

BRUG! Dengan kalap, Naruto meninju wajah Orochimaru dengan kencang. Para pengunjungpun berteriak ketakukan. Naruto menarik kerah baju Orochimaru, memukul wajahnya hingga mulut dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Meja cafepun patah akibat amukan Naruto.

Orochimaru hanya diam, ia tak membalas pukulan Naruto walau Naruto menghajarnya berkali-kali.

' _aku menang bocah! Aku menang!'_

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Naruto mencekik leher Orochimaru.

"To—tolong! Tolong aku! Aku tidak bisa bernafas aakkhh!"

Ketika hendak memukul Orochimaru lagi, tiba-tiba sekumpulan polisi datang ke cafe itu. Mereka mengikat tangan Naruto kebelakang, memborgolnya agar Naruto tak bisa bergerak.

"kenapa kalian memborgolku? Dialah yang seharusnya kalian ikat! Dialah yang bersalah!" teriak Naruto. Namun polisi-polisi itu tak mengubrisnya.

"anda tidak apa-apa tuan?" Tanya polisi itu pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru hanya mengangguk pelan.

"aku— tidak apa-apa" katanya sambil memegang lehernya yang begitu sakit.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau kami bawa ke kantor polisi" ucap polisi itu. Naruto hanya diam, ia hanya bisa menggertakan giginya kesal. Bodoh! Kenapa ia malah terbawa emosi? Sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti penjahat disini.

"sial.." guman Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke diam sambil menatap jam yang menempel di dinding rumahnya. Ia bingung dengan sikap Naruto tadi. Kenapa sikapnya jadi aneh? Apa ini karena Orochimaru?

 _ **Kring.. kring..**_ tiba-tiba telpon rumah Sasuke berdering.

"halo? Dengan kediam uchiha" ucap Sasuke.

" _Sasuke, bisakah kau ke kantorku sekarang?"_

"nii-san? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Naruto.. ia terlibat pertengkaran dengan orang lain"_

Sasuke terdiam. Astaga, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?

"baik aku akan kesana" ucap Sasuke. Ia menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kantor Itachi, Sasuke buru-buru masuk kedalam. Disana ia melihat Naruto yang sedang terduduk sambil menundukan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya diborgol.

"Yahiko-san? Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke pada seorang polisi yang sedang mengotak-atik berkas di komputernya. Sasuke kenal orang itu. Dia adalah Yahiko, teman kerja kakaknya.

"ahh Sasuke-kun, apa benar dia temanmu?" Tanyanya sambil melirik Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"sepertinya temanmu terlibat pertengkaran dengan seseorang. Dia memukuli orang itu tanpa sebab hingga si korban babak belur" ucap Yahiko.

"tapi? Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berkelahi" ucap Sasuke membela Naruto. Yahiko hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu menahu.

"perkelahian mereka terekam oleh CCTV. Disini terlihat jika Naruto lah yang memulai pertengkaran. Bahkan saksi mengatakan jika Naruto berbicara sendiri dan membentak korban" ucap Yahiko. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"lalu bagaimana dengan korbannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"dia pergi setelah mengatakan tidak ingin menunutut apapun. Dia baru saja bebas dari penjara baru-baru ini jadi kurasa ia tidak mau terlibat masalah lagi" ucap Yahiko sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya. "—Naruto-kun bisa saja dibebaskan. Namun tidak ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab untuknya. Ia tidak memiliki orang tua atau kerabat apapun maka dari itu Itachi-san memyuruhmu untuk menjemputnya" kata Yahiko. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Yahiko-san apa kau tahu siapa nama korban itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia masih penasaran kenapa Naruto bertindak kasar seperti itu.

"namanya Orochimaru. Dia dulu seorang narapidana namun ia telah bebas sebulan yang lalu" ucap Yahiko santai. Wajah Sasuke memucat. Orochimaru? Jadi tadi Naruto bertengkar dengan Orochimaru?

"bisa kau tunjukan rekaman CCTV itu?" pinta Sasuke. Yahiko pun mengangguk dan menunjukan rekaman CCTV itu. Dengan serius Sasuke melihat rekaman CCTV itu. Memang benar yang dikatakan Yahiko, Narutolah yang memulai pertengkaran dengan Orochimaru. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Yahiko-san apa Naruto mengatakan alasan ia memukul Orochimaru?" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku tidak tahu. Sejak tadi aku terus menanyainya namun ia hanya diam. Sepertinya ia punya dendam pada Orochimaru. Jika dilihat dari rekaman tersebut, Naruto terlihat sangat marah."

"pasti ada alasannya mengapa Naruto memukul Orochimaru" kata Sasuke. Yahiko mengerutkan alisnya. Iapun melihat rekaman tersebut.

"tapi Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Tapi Naruto malah memukulnya. Nagato-san ada ditempat kejadian saat itu. Dia bilang kalau Orochimaru tidak bicara apapun sejak bertemu dengan Naruto. Disana hanya Naruto yang berbicara sendiri." Ucap Yahiko panjang lebar.

"ini.. disini.. apa yang Naruto katakan?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk layar computer itu.

"ohh dia terus mengatakan agar Orochimaru bicara dengan mulutnya dan jangan berpikir" balas Yahiko. Sasuke menghela nafas, kini ia tahu apa alasan Naruto memukul Orochimaru. Naruto benar benar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya ia terpancing oleh Orochimaru.

"aku akan membawa Naruto pulang. Terima kasih Yahiko-san" kata Sasuke. Yahiko tersenyum, ia pun membuka borgol yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"hati-hati, lain kali jangan bertengkar lagi yaa"

..

..

..

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mereka enggan membuka suara. Naruto berjalan dibelakang Sasuke, menundukan wajahnya enggan menatap Sasuke.

"kenapa kau terpancing olehnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam.

"kau tahu, kerena tindakanmu sekarang orang-orang menganggapmu sebagai penjahat. Kurasa Orochimaru kini tersenyum karena ia merasa menang" ucap Sasuke lagi. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap punggung kecil Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Mata Naruto terlihat kosong.

 _ **Flasback…**_

' _aku akan tetap membunuh Sasuke!'_

"BRENGSEK!" Naruto langsung meninju wajah Orochimaru dengan keras.

"setelah membunuh Izuna, sekarang kau akan membunuh Sasuke? Kau tahu betapa berharganya mereka bagiku! Jika Izuna tidak ada disana maka aku akan mati 10 tahun yang lalu! Itu sebabnya aku berpikir bahwa hidupku adalah miliknya. Aku akan melindunginya! Aku akan mengabdikan hidupku untuk melindunginya. Tapi kau malah dengan mudah membunuhnya! Membunuh orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku! Apa kau tahu, aku begitu tertekan! Rasanya aku ingin mati saat melihat Izuna sudah terkujur kaku! Dan sekarang kau ingin membunuh Sasuke?! Jangan berani macam-macam denganku Orochimaru! Kini aku berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku yang akan membunuhmu!" Naruto mencekik leher Orochimaru. Namun Orochimaru hanya tertawa mengejek. Amarah Naruto makin memuncak.

' _kau ingin membunuhku? Coba saja..'_

"aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" ucap Naruto kalap.

"To—tolong! Tolong aku! Aku tidak bisa bernafas aakkhh!"

 _ **Flashback off..**_

"oii Naruto, bisa kau percepat jalan mu? Aku ingin— Na—Naruto?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Naruto apa yang—"

"jangan pergi Sasuke.." lirihnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia membiarkan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tangan Naruto yang bergetar.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Orochimaru?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"tentang masa lalu ku" ucapnya lirih.

"Sasuke, mau kuceritakan alasan mengapa aku ingin membunuh Orochimaru?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam sejenak. Masa lalu? Apa mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan orang yang bernama Izuna itu?

"baiklah.." balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: HOLAAAAA~ YUHHUUU SPADA~ akhirnya saya bisa update FF ini juga wkwkwk.. udah lama saya hiatus gegara banyak ujian ini dan itu. Btw, ini ff terpanjang yang saya ketik ahahaha anggaplah ini hadiah buat kalian. Kan ceritanya saya ulang tahun. Ucapin selamat dong! *siapin barbel*. Saya sebisa mungkin membuat ff ini berbeda dengan dramanya, namun mungkin ada beberapa scene yang sama di dramanya. Jadi jangan kecewa ya :'D. terus kalo ada typo atau apapun dimaklumi saja ya, saya sudah ngedit. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak jadi ada beberapa yang terlewat wkwkwk

yaudah, tunggu kelanjutan ff saya yang lain yaaa.. semoga saya gak mager ngetiknya. Wkwkwk..

salam cinta dari saya :*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Malam kian larut, menciptakan hening yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sejak makan malam tadi, sikap Naruto sedikit berubah dan jujur itu membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir. Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa si _blonde_ bodoh itu bisa terpengaruh ucapan Orochimaru. Dan lihat, sekarang polisi _malah_ menganggap Naruto sebagai anak berandal karena pertengkaran itu. Oke Naruto, sepertinya Orochimaru telah selangkah lebih maju dibanding dirimu.

" _Sasuke, mau kuceritakan alasan mengapa aku ingin membunuh Orochimaru?"_

Ah benar, sebelum pulang kerumah Naruto mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menerawang pemuda _blonde_ dihadapannya ini. Sejak tadi ia hanya terdiam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pandangan penuh amarah ia layangkan pada langit yang kini berawan tanpa bintang. Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Apakah tak apa jika ia bertanya tentang Orochimaru?

"Kau panasaran ya?" akhirnya mulut itu bersuara. Sasuke sedikit tersetak.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku dasar bodoh." Kesalnya. Naruto hanya diam, enggan menggoda Sasuke. Biasanya ia selalu menggoda Sasuke hingga Sasuke naik darah.

"Aku ingin balas dendam— membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang telah dibunuh oleh iblis itu." Cerita Naruto. Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik, mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahku. Ayahku adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang interior. Banyak orang yang memakai jasa dari perusahaan ayahku yang menyebabkan perusahaan ayah berkembang pesat. Namun seiring berkembangnya perusahaan ayah, saat itu _'dia'_ muncul. Aku yang masih kecil benar-benar tidak mengetahui alasan si iblis itu menaruh dendam pada ayahku."

"Apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Sebuah truk menabrak mobil ayahku. Dan kau tahu siapa pelakunya? Dia Orochimaru. Aku dan ayah mengalami benturan yang hebat. Aku bahkan bisa menyium anyir darah yang mengalir dari kepalaku. Ayahku pingsan, kepalanya berdarah. Aku berteriak sebisa mungkin agar ada seseorang yang bisa menolong kami. Saat itu Orochimaru datang, kupikir ia akan menolongku namun aku salah. Sebuah linggis menghantam kepala ayahku. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang berteriak _**'mati kau!'**_ **.** Aku ketakutan, tak ada yang bisa menolongku. Saat aku hendak dibunuh olehnya ada seorang laki-laki bodoh yang memfoto tindakan Orochimaru. Orochimaru berusaha mengejar laki-laki itu untuk menghapus bukti pembunuhan yang ia lakukan. Aku yang tak bisa bergerak se- _inchi_ pun hanya berdoa agar Tuhan melindungi laki-laki itu. Hanya dialah yang bisa menolongku."

Naruto menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Sasuke hanya diam membatu. Apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke tak bisa mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengusap punggung Naruto. Kenapa tangan ini begitu kaku untuk melakukannya? Padahal Sasuke tahu jika Naruto itu orang baik.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sejak saat itulah aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini. Kupikir dengan kekuatan ini aku bisa menangkap Orochimaru tanpa harus mengharapkan bukti foto yang dimiliki laki-laki tadi. Karena aku yakin laki-laki itu pasti tak akan datang. Ketika aku ingin memberi kesaksian entah kenapa aku tak bisa bersuara. _'Trauma berat' itu_ kata mereka, dan ini butuh waktu yang lama. Aku mencoba meyakinkan para polisi bahwa aku melihat pelakunya dan bisa membaca pikiran manusia, namun mereka tak percaya dengan perkataan bocah kecil sepertiku. Aku kesal, aku marah, bagaimana bisa aku selemah ini? Saat itu aku benar-benar menunggu keajaiban dari Tuhan dan berharap laki-laki itu datang dan membawa buktinya. Singkat cerita ternyata doa-ku terkabul, laki-laki itu datang dengan wajah pucat, aku yakin ia diancam oleh Orochimaru. Saat itu Orochimaru menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan-akan ingin mencekik lehernya hingga kehabisan nafas. Setelah bersaksi di depan hakim, ia menunjukan handphonenya. Tapi kali ini nasib baik ada pada Orochimaru—"

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Bukti fotonya tak ada. Handphone laki-laki itu rusak. Dan kesaksian yang diberikan olehnya kurang meyakinkan jaksa dan hakim. Hingga akhirnya hakim menyimpulkan bahwa Orochimaru tak bersalah. Aku hanya bisa menangis, mengapa Tuhan begitu jahat padaku? Namun tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berkata dengan lantang _**'Aku mengidap sindrom pinocchio!'**_. Saat itu semua tertawa mendengar ucapanya itu, namun berbeda dengan hakim. Ia percaya dengan sindrom itu dan memberikan kesempatan pada laki-laki itu untuk bersaksi. Dan berkat perkataannya itulah ia menolongku."

" _Pinnochio_? Itu berarti dia—"

"Ya, benar. Laki-laki yang sama sepertimu. Dan kau tahu nama dari laki-laki itu?"

"Apa mungkin itu—"

"Izuna. Ya, itu namanya. Aku berhutang budi padanya. Setelah persidangan itu aku menemui dirinya yang sedang menangis ketakutan. Walau aku tak bisa bicara, aku mencoba menenangkannya. Ia menatapku sinis, menepis tanganku dan berkata—"

' _Apa kau sudah puas tuan muda?! Sekarang hidupku penuh teror. Bisa saja aku akan dibunuh oleh penjahat itu. Bahkan aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh dipersidangan tadi. Mengapa aku harus mengatakan penyakit bodoh ku ini. Ahh sial aku bingung apa aku menyesal menolongmu atau tidak? Oh Tuhan, mengapa ini terjadi padaku'_

"—aku tahu jika ia benar-benar ketakutan. Aku menuliskan kata-kata diatas tanah. Aku bilang padanya jika aku besar nanti aku akan melindunginya. Tak akan kubiarkan Orochimaru menyakitinya. Saat itu ia tertawa dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Saat aku berumur 15 tahun aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Awalnya ia ingin menjauhi ku, namun kakaknya melarangnya. Madara, kakak dari Izuna mengajakku untuk mampir kerumah mereka. Semenjak saat itu aku dekat dengan mereka. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan pergi kerumah Izuna. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu Izuna mulai menerimaku dan bersikap baik padaku. Dia bahkan tahu tentang kekuatan yang kumiliki."

Naruto mengambil _earphone_ jingga dari dalam tasnya.

" _Earphone_ ini sudah rusak. Namun aku tetap menyimpannya karena ini adalah hadiah dari Izuna saat hari ulangtahunku. Ia tahu jika aku begitu tersiksa ketika mendengar 'suara-suara' itu."

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak menyangka jika _earphone_ jingga yang selalu dikenakannya setiap hari itu begitu berharga baginya.

"Selama dekat dengannya, aku mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Izuna. Masa kecilnya, cita-citanya dan sebagainya. Izuna itu orang yang baik, dia sangat peduli pada sesama, maka dari itu ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pengacara. Lambat laun aku mulai menyukai sosoknya itu. Sosok baik hati yang menjunjung tinggi rasa keadilan. Aku menyukai Izuna, ah tidak melainkan mencintainya. Tepat saat hari ulang tahunku aku membelikan sebuah boneka padanya karena ia lolos seleksi sebagai pengacara publik. Aku bertekad akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Dan kau tahu apa kebodohanku saat itu? 10 November.. itu adalah hari dimana Orochimaru bebas dari penjara. Karena terlalu larut dengan rasa sukaku pada Izuna aku sampai lupa janjiku padanya."

Langit semakin gelap. Setetes demi setetes hujan turun membasahi tanah yang mengering. Udara semakin dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga membawa air hujan kedalam kamar Sasuke. Lantai kamar itu basah, tak hanya itu air hujan juga membasahi baju Naruto.

"Aku membuka pintu. Gelap. Bahkan cahaya rembulanpun tak bisa menerangi rumah Izuna. Kupikir mereka sedang membuat kejutan kecil untuk ulang tahunku. Namun tebakanku salah. Aku mencium bau amis darah, dan saat itu aku melihat Izuna dan kakaknya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Mereka terluka karena tusukan pisau diperut mereka. Aku menghampiri Izuna, tubuhku bergetar hebat tak karuan. Mencoba memanggil Izuna agar ia tak pergi. Izuna hanya memandangku sayu. _ **'Dia datang.. cepat kau pergi sebelum ia membunuhmu.'**_ Itu yang kudengar dari dalam hatinya. Izuna memintaku untuk pergi, dan dengan bodohnya aku pergi tanpa menolongnya. Kasus kematian Izuna ditutup karena tak ada bukti dan saksi. Saat itu aku tak bisa bertindak apapun, Orochimaru telah menang. Dan saat itulah aku bertekad akan membunuh Orochimaru."

Kilatan amarah keluar dari iris safir itu. Tekadnya membara, Sasuke bisa rasakan itu. Sasuke tak menyangka jika Orochimaru tega melakukan itu pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku—"

Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Erat seakan tak ingin Sasuke pergi sama seperti ayahnya dan juga orang yang ia cintai, Izuna.

"Jangan pergi. Aku janji, akan melindungimu dari si busuk itu. Aku janji. Jadi kumohon, berikan kekuatanmu padaku."

"Yeah, aku mengerti.." Sasuke membalasnya. Membalas pelukan yang diberikan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto dingin, sangat dingin. Seakan-akan ia telah ditarik oleh kegelapan didalam hatinya. Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi. Sasuke harap dengan begini ia akan menghangatkan Naruto, memberinya kekuatan untuk hidup. Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang telinga yang sedari tadi mendengar kisah menyedihkan itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pagi telah tiba. Hujan yang semalam mengguyur kota ini telah berhenti. Tetesan air masih menempel pada dedaunan diatas pohon. Mentari mulai muncul, menghangatkan suasana pagi dikota ini. Manusia memulai aktifitasnya kembali. Begitu pula Itachi. Sedari tadi ia sibuk memijit pangkal hidungnya itu. Cuaca cerah yang ada diluarpun tak digubrisnya. Itachi masih setia duduk dikursi ruangannya itu.

"Uchiha Izuna ya?" gumannya pelan.

Ya, semalam ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Walau tak sepenuhnya ia dengar. Namun yang menarik bagi Itachi adalah kasus pembunuhan Izuna. Setahunya, Orochimaru menjadi pelaku utama bagi kasus pembunuhan Namikaze Minato, Itachi tak tahu jika Orochimaru juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan Uchiha Izuna.

"Uchiha Izuna dan Uchiha Madara. Kudengar dari ayah jika mereka dikeluarkan dari daftar keluarga karena penyakit memalukan yang dimiliki Izuna."

 **Tok! Tok!** Ketukan pelan dari arah luar mengagetkan Itachi.

"Ah maaf menunggu lama Itachi _-san_. Ini berkas yang kau minta." Yahiko datang sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang diminta Itachi. Setelah Itachi mengucapkan terimakasih, Yahiko pun pamit dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Sudah kuduga, pelakunya tidak ditemukan dan kasus pembunuhan ini ditutup." Ucap Itachi. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang polisi. Bagaimana bisa kasus ini dengan gampangnya ditutup tanpa harus menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Orochimaru yang baik dan ramah itu bisa membunuh Izuna.

"Diberkas ini mengatakan jika Orochimaru berperilaku baik selama didalam sel. Ia bahkan selalu menolong dan bersikap ramah pada penghuni penjara." Pikir Itachi. Ia ragu jika Orochimarul yang membunuh Uchiha Izuna.

Kalaupun memang Orochimaru pelakunya, Itachi tak bisa menuduhnya langsung. Perlu beberapa bukti yang kuat untuk menyatakan jika Orochimarulah pelakunya. Itulah tugas seorang polisi.

" _Jangan pergi. Aku janji, akan melindungimu dari si busuk itu. Aku janji. Jadi kumohon, berikan kekuatanmu padaku."_

Itachi tertegun, mencoba menafsirkan maksud perkataan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua sembunyikan?

 **Tok! Tok!** Lagi-lagi ketukan pintu membuat Itachi terkejut. Orochimaru masuk setelah diberi izin oleh Itachi. Itachi sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang, ia tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan dihadapan Orochimaru.

"Ya? Ada apa Orochimaru- _san_?" tanyanya halus.

"Err.. bukankah Itachi-san menyuruh saya untuk datang kesini?"

"Eh? Ah iya kau benar. Kurasa ruanganku kotor lagi. Padahal kau baru saja membersihkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Maaf merepotkanmu." Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa pelan. Orochimarupun tersenyum. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan milik Itachi, dan benar saja ruangannya begitu berantakan. Berkas-berkas yang berceceran dimana-mana serta _cup_ sisah _mie instant_ yang tergeletak disudut ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya anda benar-benar sedang sibuk, Itachi-san?"

"Ah? Yeah, begitulah. Nah, silahkan bekerja. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik ya." Itachi menepuk punggung Orochimaru, memberinya semangat. Tak berapa lama, Orochimaru mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Berarti Itachi sudah keluar. Orochimaru mengepal tangannya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Gigi-giginya saling beradu, menimbulkan gertakan keras, pertanda amarah yang tertahan.

"Brengsek! Sepertinya kau mulai mencurigaiku ya?" guman Orochimaru.

" _Nagato-san, apa kau lihat berkas kematian orang yang bernama Izuna. Sepertinya kasus ini terjadi sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu."_

" _Coba kau cari dilemari sebelah sana. Aku sudah menyusunnya dengan baik, kau ini. Ah maaf telah mengganggumu Orochimaru-san."_

" _Sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk."_

" _Yeah, tiba-tiba Itachi-san meminta berkas kasus orang yang bernama Izuna. Padahal kasus tersebut sudah ditutup cukup lama. Ah, jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-san kau naik kelantai dua. Ruangannya ada diujung. Ahh sudah kuduga pasti dia memanggilmu karena ruangannya kotor lagi."_

Orochimaru tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari anak buah Itachi itu. Ia tak menyangka jika kini musuhnya bertambah menjadi dua. Ahh ini pasti akan merepotkan. Ia terlalu mengulur waktu. Sebaiknya Orochimaru harus bergerak cepat.

"Ku urus si bocah Namikaze dulu, setelah itu kuhabisi si polisi brengsek itu. Itachi, padahal aku tak berniat membunuhmu. Namun kau sudah menghalangi jalanku."

Angin bertiup kencang dari arah jendela yang terbuka. Menghamburkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan ke udara. Orochimaru mengambil kertas yang melayang diudara itu dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Pertama-tama aku harus memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke, menghadapi mereka berdua saat bersama ternyata cukup menyulitkan."

Seringai bagai iblis menghiasi wajah pucat Orochimaru.

"Setelah semua ini beres akan ku pikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan Itachi."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Orochimaru menepuk bajunya yang kotor terkena debu. Ia menyeka keringat yang menetes didahinya, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan setelah membereskan ruangan Itachi.

Setelah dirasa sudah bersih ia menutup pintu ruangan itu. Itachi mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang padanya. Setelah itu Orochimaru pamit.

"Ah Orochimaru- _san_? Apa pekerjaan anda sudah selesai?" Yahiko yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya menyapa Orochimaru dengan ramah.

"Yeah, ruangan Itachi- _san_ benar-benar sangat kacau." Ia terkekeh pelan diikuti anggukan dan tawa kecil dari para polisi yang ada disana.

"Biasanya adik laki-lakinya yang akan membersihkannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya." Ucap Nagato.

"Adik laki-laki?"

"Yeah. Itachi- _san_ punya seorang adik laki-laki yang benar-benar manis. Ah, sayangnya ia mengidap sindrom _pinnochio_."

"Sindrom _pinnochio_? Itu artinya sindrom tidak bisa berbohong?" Tanya Orochimaru. Yahiko mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Orochimaru. Sindrom _pinnochio_? Ahh itu mengingatkan ia pada salah satu korbannya. Hati Orochimaru berteriak girang. Entah kenapa Orochimaru merasa ada hal bagus yang akan datang padanya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kalau tak salah namanya Sasuke." Ucap Nagato.

 **Bingo!** Benar dugaannya. Ah, Orochimaru tak menyangka jika ia mendapatkan informasi yang bagus.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku tentang adik Itachi- _san_ itu?"

Orochimaru tersenyum ramah pada Yahiko. Dengan semangat Yahiko pun menceritakan adik Itachi itu pada Orochimaru.

 _"Dengan begini sekali dayung dua pulau bisa kulewati. Kemenangan ada dimataku."_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa pikirannya penuh dengan si pirang bodoh itu. Sudah tiga hari ia dan Naruto tidak bicara sama sekali. Biasanya mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Namun sekarang Naruto memilih untuk berangkat sekolah lebih dulu. Bahkan saat pulangpun juga begitu. Sasuke seolah-olah seperti orang asing bagi Naruto. Ini terjadi ketika mereka berpapasan saat istirahat tadi. Sasuke yakin jika Naruto melihatnya, namun Naruto tak menegurnya sama sekali. Sasuke sempat berpikir, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian semalam itu?

"Kurasa ia memang perlu waktu untuk melupakannya lagi." Guman Sasuke. Sasuke memakluminya. Menceritakan hal menyedihkan yang ingin dilupakan itu bukan perkara mudah. Naruto mungkin butuh waktu untuk melupakannya lagi. Terlebih Sasuke mirip dengan Izuna, orang yang dicintai Naruto. Yeah, itu yang dapat disimpulkan Sasuke.

Padahal Sasuke ingin bertanya tentang hasil memata-matai Orochimaru. Pasalnya Naruto sudah merubah warna rambutnya lagi. Jika seperti ini bisa Sasuke simpulkan kalau Naruto gagal memata-matainya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

"Wah wah wah. Ternyata si emo sombong ini tidak ditemani oleh 'anjing' setianya lagi." Deidara mencegat Sasuke digerbang. Sasuke menghela nafas, dan menatap Deidara dengan malas.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Astaga kurasa _'tikus'_ ini mulai marah. Ohh Naruto si anjing setia~ kenapa kau tak datang menolong tikus ini? Jahat sekali kau. Huhuhuhu.." Deidara mulai mengejek Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke sangat malas untuk meladeni sikap bodoh Deidara itu. Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Huhuhuh.. pangeran Naruto, tolong antar putri ini kerumahnya huhuhu.. panggil kekasihmu itu Sasuke."

"Brengsek! Dia bukan keka—"

"Yo! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sasuke!" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kaget. Bukankah Naruto sudah pulang sejak tadi?

"Hei Deidara, dari pada kau mengganggu kami lebih baik kau cepat pergi ke toko anime itu. Bukankah kau ingin membeli game _hentai waifu_ mu itu hah?" ejek Naruto. Wajah Deidara memerah.

" _Ba—Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Sial."_

Naruto terseyum. _Bingo!_ Kau kena Deidara!

"Ayo kita pulang! Aku ingin makan puding yang Itachi- _san_ beli semalam."

"Sial jangan merangkulku bodoh!" Sasuke mencoba melepas rangkulan Naruto—dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa dan semakin erat merangkul Sasuke.

Deidara memanas. Benci. Ia benci pada Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa orang sombong sepertinya memiliki teman yang setia menemaninya. Deidara bertekad, ia akan membuat Sasuke hancur. Makhluk sombong sepertinya memang harus dihukum.

"Hei nak. Sepertinya kau sangat membenci anak _raven_ itu?"

Deidara menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara berat dari seorang pria. Disana, tepat dibawah pohon nan rindang itu berdirilah seorang pria bersurai panjang serta berkulit pucat seperti salju. Tatapannya dingin serta seringainya yang –agak— menakutkan membuat bulu kuduk Deidara bergidik ngeri.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya serak. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, membuat Deidara tersentak dan melangkah mundur, mengambil ancang-ancang jikalau pria itu berbuat jahat padanya.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ada dipihakmu, tenang saja. Ah, apa kau mau kuberi tahu rahasia terbesar milik Sasuke Uchiha hah?" tawarnya. Deidara berpikir sejenak. Sesungguhnya ia tertarik dengan tawaran laki-laki ini. Walau terlihat mencurigakan tapi pria berambut panjang itu terlihat meyakinkan.

"Apa rahasianya?"

Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sebentar dicafe dekat halte, bagaimana? kau setuju?" tanpa berpikir lagi Deidara langsung menyetujuinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sasuke menatap punggung lebar pemuda yang ada didepannya itu. Setelah membantunya keluar dari olokan Deidara, Naruto tak banyak mengeluarkan suara. Ia bahkan memilih untuk diam tanpa mau berbicara dengan Sasuke. Mereka terus berjalan seperti tak saling mengenal. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, padahal tadi Sasuke kira Naruto sudah mau berbicara dengannya lagi namun ternyata tidak.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Pulanglah duluan, ada yang harus kuselesaikan." Katanya dingin.

"Kau mau ke— hei Naruto!" panggil Sasuke, namun Naruto sudah berlari secepat kilat. Ia bahkan mengambil sebuah sepeda milik orang lain. Ada apa dengannya? Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Ada kilatan kekhawatiran pada bola mata safir itu. Ekspresi yang sama ketika ia menolong Sasuke saat Orochimaru masuk kerumahnya.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi, bisa paman ceritakan apa rahasia yang dimiliki Sasuke?" tanya Deidara tanpa basa basi. Orochimaru menghirup aroma teh hijau dicangkir miliknya dan meminumnya dengan pelan. Ia menatap Deidara. Sepertinya Deidara benar-benar tertarik dengan tawarannya itu.

"Ia mengidap sindrom _pinnochio_."

"Si—Sindrom _pinnochio_? Apa itu?" tanya Deidara.

Orochimaru terkekeh. Tak disangka jika bocah –yang akan menjadi ' _bidak caturnya'_ —ini begitu polos.

"Sindrom dimana pengidapnya tidak bisa berbohong. Jika mereka berbohong maka pengidapnya akan cegukan. Cegukan akan berhenti jika ia berkata jujur. Singkatnya seperti itu." Dalam setarik nafas, Orochimaru menjelaskan seadanya. Mulut Deidara terbuka lebar. Matanya membola, menatap pria pucat yang ada didepannya itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke si _emo_ sombong itu memiliki penyakit aneh seperti itu.

"Sasuke menyimpan rahasia ini dengan sangat baik. Maka dari itu teman-temanmu tak ada yang tahu dengan penyakitnya. Ia memiliki pengalaman buruk ketika teman-temannya mengetahui penyakitnya itu."

"Maksudmu dulu ia pernah di _bully_?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban dari Orochimaru. Ia melirik Deidara dan menyeringai. "Jadi kau tahu kan apa maksudku?" sebuah pertanyaan dilayangkan untuk Deidara. Deidara menatap mata Orochimaru dan terkekeh.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap. Bagus, bukankah ini adalah salah satu 'senjata' untuk menghancurkan si sombong Sasuke? Deidara jadi tak sabar melihat ekspresi manusia sombong itu saat rahasia terbesarnya disebar kesiswa lain.

"Aku memberikan rahasia itu padamu. Namun kau harus berjanji padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Ketika Naruto bertanya padamu bilang padanya jika kau bertemu dengan pamanmu yang berasal dari desa, dan satu lagi jangan pernah berbicara dalam hati. Asal kau tahu Naruto bisa membaca pikiranmu. Maka dari itu kau harus berhati-hati." Deidara mengangguk. Ah jadi Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu. Pantas ia bisa menebak pikirannya tadi.

"Um! Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah selamat tinggal Deidara. Kuharap rencanamu berjalan mulus."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Naruto terus mengayuh sepeda merah itu. Tak peduli jika ia dianggap seorang pencuri. Yang lebih penting ia harus menyelamatkan Deidara. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Deidara!" panggil Naruto saat melihat Deidara keluar dari sebuah cafe. Naruto melempar sepedanya asal dan menghampiri Deidara. Ia memegang pundak Deidara, memastikan tak ada luka ditubuhnya itu. Naruto sangat khawatir. Takut jika temannya menjadi korban kejahatan si busuk itu.

"A—Apa mau mu bodoh?!" protes Deidara yang merasa risih dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Kau bertemu siapa tadi?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Itu tak ada kaitannya denganmu!"

' _Dia ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya bertemu dengan pamanku. Memangnya salah?'_

"Apa benar itu pamanmu?"

"Yeah, dia datang ke kota ini dan menanyakan keadaan orang tua— hei bagaimana kau tahu jika itu pamanku?!"

"Ah, itu err.. lupakan! Deidara dengarkan aku. Jangan pernah berbicara pada orang yang tidak kau kenal. Terutama pria berambut panjang yang kulitnya sangat pucat. Mengerti?!"

"Argh! Kau seperti ibuku saja! Minggir aku mau pulang!" Deidara menepis tangan Naruto kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sesekali ia menggerutu kesal karena Naruto bersikap sangat menyebalkan padanya. Naruto hanya memandang punggung Deidara yang semakin menjauh. Apa benar Deidara bertemu pamannya? Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit ragu, namun setelah membaca pikirannya, Naruto tak melihat kebohongan pada Deidara.

"Kenapa aku merasa jika esok akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi?" guman Naruto pelan. Ia menghela nafas dan menuntun sepeda yang tadi ia pakai. Sebaiknya Naruto harus memulangkan sepeda ini sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk.

Diujung jalan sana, Sasuke diam mematung. Sejak Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian, Sasuke langsung membuntutinya sampai akhirnya ia melihat Naruto bersama Deidara. Benaknya bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Naruto bertemu dengan Deidara? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

" _Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Naruto."_ Batinnya khawatir.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari telah berganti, dan seperti biasa Sasuke berangkat sekolah sendiri. Itachi bilang jika Naruto sudah berangkat duluan. _Yeah_ , Sasuke tak heran jika itu terjadi.

Saat memasuki gerbang entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. Ia merasa jika siswa-siswa disana menatapnya aneh. Tatapan yang sama ketika ia duduk dibangku SD dan SMP. Buru-buru Sasuke menepis pikiran aneh itu, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Kali ini ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari siswa disana.

" _Oh jadi dia?"_

" _Wajahnya tampan, tapi tak kusangkah dia orang aneh."_

" _Aku penasaran dengan gosip itu."_

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tidak, tidak mungkin jika mereka tahu sindrom Sasuke, iya kan? Sasuke sudah merahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Bisikan-bisikan itu mulai terdengar keras ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke berlari. Menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar ia tak mendengar bisikan-bisikan menyakitkan itu.

"Hahh.. hah.. hah.." nafasnya terengah-engah. Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya, berharap jika disini ia tak akan mendengar bisikan itu.

Namun apa yang diharapkan Sasuke berbeda dengan kenyataan. Suasana disini jauh lebih parah. Semua teman-temannya menatapnya jijik. Tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sama dengan perlakuan teman-temannya saat tahu sindrom yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang tikus yang dikelilingi kumpulan kucing yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Tidak. Sasuke takut. Tolong, siapapun, bawa ia pergi dari sini.

"Wah si _pinnochio_ sudah datang rupanya? Ahh benar, kami punya 'hadiah' untukmu.." mereka tersenyum sinis.

"Ka—Kalian.." tubuhnya menegang seketika. Matanya memanas saat melihat sebuah gambar yang menyerupai dirinya dengan hidung panjang seperti _pinnochio._ Jadi ini 'hadiah' yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya itu?

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami, Sasuke?" ejek Deidara. Sasuke menatap Deidara dengan tajam. Sudah ia duga jika Deidaralah dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Hiiii! Mata yang sangat menakutkan. Harusnya kau jangan bertindak seperti itu pada temanmu."

"Dari mana.. Darimana kau tahu semua ini?!" bentak Sasuke, membuat teman-temannya bertepuk tangan _–karena berhasil membuat Sasuke marah—_ dan semakin mengolok-oloknya.

"Eum.. haruskah ku katakan jika aku mendapatkan rahasiamu dari _'anjing setia'_ mu itu?"

"A—Apa?" kilatan dari mata Sasuke meredup. Hatinya mencelos tak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Deidara. Naruto? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? Ah, benar juga. Bukankah kemarin Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Deidara berbicara sesuatu. Jadi memang Naruto yang membeberkan rahasia Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto sedang menjauhinya, tapi mengapa Naruto menyebarkan rahasianya pada Deidara. Apa Naruto sangat benci padanya? Cih! Persetan dengan semua janji-janjinya. Naruto, kau memang bajingan!

"Jadi, apa benar jika kau mengidap sindrom ini hah?" pertanyaan Deidara semakin menyudutkan Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar panik saat ini.

"Tidak! Itu semua _—hik!_ " Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Teman-teman sekelasnya terdiam saat mendengar cegukan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Deidara itu memang sebuah fakta. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Mereka bertepuk tangan seolah-olah baru saja melihat pertunjukan dari aksi sirkus.

"Tidak! Kalian salah! Aku ini _hic!_ Ahh bukan kalian salah _hic!_ Paham! Sungguh aku tidak menderita penyakit ini _hic! Hic!_ " Sasuke terus cegukan sampai-sampai ia kesulitan bernapas. Wajah dan matanya bahkan memerah, menahan sesak.

" **Kau dengar, dia cegukan!"**

" **Kupikir hidungnya akan memanjang."**

" **Astaga! Mengerikan, dia benar-benar aneh."**

" **Dia harusnya masuk sirkus dunia. Dia akan masuk kumpulan orang-orang aneh didunia ahahha."**

" **Ternyata Uchiha** _ **elit**_ **sepertinya memiliki penyakit yang aneh."**

Cukup! Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Ini sama saja seperti dulu. Mereka menakutkan. Sasuke benar-benar takut.

" **Hey!** _ **Pinnochio**_ **itu kabur!"**

" **Hahahahaha.."**

Sasuke ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hoaammm.." Naruto menguap dengan lebar. Ia melihat kedepan dan ternyata tak ada guru disana. Sepertinya kelas sejarah sudah berakhir saat ia tidur tadi. Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Walau ia tak suka tidur dikelas— _dengan posisi meja sebagai bantal. Siapaun tolong katakan jika lehermu pegal saat tidur disana_ — ia tak punya pilihan lain. Memang akhir-akhir ini Naruto sulit tidur. Ia selalu terjaga saat malam hari, maka dari itu dia melampiaskan rasa kantuknya disekolah. Bersyukurlah Naruto karena ia duduk dibelakang. Jadi guru tak akan menyadarinya. Jika mereka tahu pasti sebuah pukulan menyakitkan akan mendarat dikepala Naruto.

Naruto menahan dagunya dengan tangannya. Menatap malas keluar jendela yang berada disampingnya. Banyak siswa yang sedang bercengkrama ataupun bermain dengan teman-temannya. Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan pada Sasuke."

Sejak hari dimana Naruto menceritakan masalalunya pada Sasuke, entah kenapa ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Berbicarapun apalagi. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, perasaan yang sama saat ia jatuh cinta pada Izuna. Karena saat itu sosok Sasuke begitu mirip dengan Izuna.

Kontur wajahnya, kulit putihnya, ah jangan lupakan surai hitam pekat serta tatapan tajam milik Sasuke. Itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Izuna. Tunggu, apa mungkin Naruto menyukai Sasuke?

"Ughhhh.." Naruto menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja." Kiba melemparkan sebuah roti yakisoba pada Naruto. Naruto memukul kepala kiba dengan roti yakisoba itu. Tapi sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih atas hadiah dari teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan pada Sasuke. Maksudku aku tak pernah berbicara ataupun menyapanya selama beberapa hari ini."

"Kau bertengkar denganya?"

"Err.. bukan bertengkar. Hanya saja aku terlalu menjaga jarak dengannya."

"Minta maaf padanya."

"Itu tak semudah yang kau kira bodoh."

Naruto membuka plastik pembungkus roti itu dan memakannya.

"Ahh ngomong-ngomong tentang temanmu itu. Sepertinya ada gosip yang tersebar tentangnya."

"Gosip jika aku ini anjing pengawalnya?" Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan, gosip jika ia mengidap sindrom _pinnochio._ "

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Naruto berlari melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menabrak siswa-siswa tak bersalah yang ada dilorong itu. Tak heran jika Naruto selalu mendapat cibiran dan omelan dari siswa-siswa yang terganggu dengan ulahnya itu. Naruto terus berlari, mencari Sasuke yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

" _Semua siswa telah mengetahuinya. Sasuke mengidap sindrom pinnochio kan? Awalnya aku sempat kaget, namun ternyata itu semua benar setelah aku mendengar kesaksian dari teman sekelasnya. Benar-benar orang yang aneh."_

Ternyata firasat buruk yang Naruto rasakan itu benar terjadi adanya. Pasti Sasuke akan salah paham padanya. Kemarin ia melihat Sasuke diseberang jalan. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar _'suara'_ kegelisahan dalam hati Sasuke. Tapi dengan bodohnya, Naruto bertindak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei Naruto! Pergi mencari si _pinnochio_ ya?" tanya Deidara. Tanpa sadar Naruto menarik kerah baju Deidara. Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Dimana Sasuke?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak jam pelajaran pertama ia sudah menghilang." Deidara mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli.

"Brengsek!" Naruto mendorong Deidara hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Menyebabkan keributan kecil dilorong-lorong gedung ini. Tahan. Naruto kau harus menahan amarahmu. Sebenanrnya ingin sekali Naruto memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Naruto yakin Deidara-lah pelaku penyebaran gosip itu. Naruto sudah menduga jika Deidara bukan bertemu dengan pamannya, melainkan bertemu dengan Orochimaru.

"Aku harus menemukan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Aku harus menjelaskan jika ini semua salah paham."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara hati milik Sasuke. Ia harap bisa mendengarnya walau tersamarkan dengan suara hati milik orang lain. Tak jarang Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit ketika mendengar _'suara-suara'_ yang berlebihan itu.

" _Aniki.. tolong aku."_

"Atap sekolah!" buru-buru ia lari seperti orang kesetanan. Menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dan membuka pintu pembatas itu. Matanya menerawang sekitar. Kosong tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada hamparan langit biru dengan awan tipis diatas sana.

"Sasuke! Apa kau ada—"

 **Bugh!** Dengan cepat Sasuke memukul rahang Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

"Sasuke tunggu—"

"Aku tak perlu mendengar penjelasanmu, brengsek!" Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto, menarik kerahnya dan berteriak lantang didepan wajah Naruto. Naruto terdiam saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar kacau. Kekecewaan, amarah, kesedihan, dan ketakutan bisa dilihat dari raut wajah Sasuke saat ini. Naruto rasa ia sudah terlambat. Ah, baru pertama kali Naruto melihat Sasuke sekacau ini.

Sasuke terus memukuli wajah dan tubuh Naruto. Melepaskan semua amarahnya pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, tak membalas pukulan yang dilayangkan bertubi-tubi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa Naruto tega melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal Sasuke sudah percaya jika Naruto tak akan menyebarkan rahasianya. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak pernah berteman dengan Naruto. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Pasti kejadian ini tak akan terjadi. Sasuke benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

Pukulan Sasuke mulai melemah. Pertanda jika tenaganya mulai habis. Ia kelelahan, bahkan untuk memukul wajah Naruto pun ia tak sanggup lagi. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Peluh membanjiri kulit pucat mulik pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Nafasnya tak beraturan, pertanda ia sangat kelelahan. Naruto tahu itu.

Semenit kemudian Naruto bisa mendengar isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Sasuke namun tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Naruto tak menyangka jika pukulan Sasuke sekuat ini.

"Aniki.. aku takut.. Ibu.. tolong aku.." lirihnya ketakutan yang mampu membuat hati Naruto mencelos. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Menjelaskannya pada Sasuke pun Naruto yakin tak akan berhasil. Dilihat dari manapun juga pasti sudah jelas jika Narutolah yang menyebarkan rahasia itu pada Deidara, walaupun Naruto tak melakukan hal itu.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Naruto.

"Diam kau brengsek! Aku membencimu! Jangan pernah tunjukan mukamu lagi dihadapanku!" itu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto meludahkan darah yang ada dimulutnya. Wajahnya benar-benar babak belur, bisa ia rasakan jika tulang hidungnya patah.

"Ini tidak seberapa. Hati Sasuke lebih terluka dari pada ini."

Sepertinya kini ororchimaru telah maju _'dua langkah'_ didepan Naruto. Naruto bahkan sudah menebak siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Orang yang menjadi _'tenaga'_ bagi Naruto kini membencinya. Bisa dikatakan permainan Naruto akan berakhir.

Dengan mata sayunya, Naruto menatap langit biru yang ada dihadapannya.

" _Game over_ ya?" lirihnya pada udara hampa.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Haiii! Oe balik lagi bawa ff ini. Gila, pas liat terakhir publis ini ff ternyata setahun lalu. Wkwkwk gak nyangka udah 1 tahun gak dilanjut. Oh ya, ini ff persembahan buat ultah Sasuke . Udah telat banget sih tapi seenggaknya punya hadiahlah buat uke kesayangan oe. Udah lah gini aja, moga-moga oe gak males ngalnjutin ini ff ya.

Btw oe sebisa mungkin gak bakal sama kaya dramanya. Awalaupun ada beberapa scene yang menurut oe perlu dimasukin.

Akhir kaya, _Jya! Mata_ ne~


End file.
